Sans rien y changer?
by Milley Black
Summary: 1998: Alors que Harry, Hermione et Ron sont déterminés à passer leurs 7ème années à Poudlard après la guerre, avec Ginny, un étrange incident se produit et les envoie en 1977, à l'époque des maraudeurs... Resisteront-ils à l'envie de tout changer? HIATUS
1. Prologue: Une nouvelle ère

**14/11.**

**Voila Voila! Je vais finir par y arriver. Donc, je ne sais pas duuu tout comment marche FanFiction (merci Tachika pour l'aide jusque là Y.Y) mais comme c'est le meilleur moyen pour poster ma fic... J'ai fait des efforts avec l'aide de mon adorable petite soeur! Bref.**  
><strong>J'ai écris une fiction il y a presque 4 ans (que je réécris et reposte un peu en avance sur le skyrock de Maraudeurs-Harry-Potter) et comme je l'avais adoré, et que la relecture m'a ramené toutes les idées que j'avais (car oui, même si les premiers chapitres sont lents, il y a une sorte d'intrigue... Enfin j'espère XDD) j'ai décidé de la réécrire en enlevant le maximum de fautes d'orthographe et ajoutant des passages, des envies... Bref des choses que je veux ajouter après 4 ans de "maturité" (disons cela de celle qui a encore fait une crise d'hystérie l'autre jour (tout à l'heure) en lisant l'épilogue de Harry Potter et en hurlant presque de rire avant de partir en larmes.. ouuui, je suis trèèès mature!)<strong>

**Bref, je vous laisse avec mes débridoires et je vous présente ma fanfiction, "Sans rien y changer?" (bien que le précédent nom était "Plus qu'un mythe, une réalité")**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: Une nouvelle ère.<em>

-Harry! Ginny! appela un garçon aux cheveux roux.  
>Le jeune homme et la jeune fille se retournèrent. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, mains dans la mains, regardaient le nouvel arrivant. Harry était grand assez bien taillé, et séduisant pour ses 18 ans. Il portait des lunettes, entourant ses beaux yeux verts. Sur son front se dessinait une fine cicatrice qui faisait sa popularité bien qu'il la cachait sous ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais, et se redressant en épis derrière sa tête. Sa carrure d'attrapeur avait de quoi faire tourner la tête de toutes les filles de l'école, mais seule une d'elle avait réussi à obtenir son coeur.<p>

En effet, la jeune fille de 17 ans qui était à ses cotés, Ginny Weasley, était sa petite amie. De ce fait, elle créait bien des envieuses, et bien des jaloux! Elle avait des cheveux roux qui partaient en cascade sur ses épaules faisant ressortir ses yeux marrons en faisaient fondre plus d'un, mais ils n'avaient toujours été rivé que sur le jeune Potter. Lors des années précédentes, leurs sentiments se sont avérés réciproques, mais ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de la grande guerre qui faisait rage et mettait Harry au centre de celle ci.

Plus personne ne raconte ou ne demande l'histoire de Harry Potter, tellement celle-ci fait à présent partie de l'histoire. Suite à la victoire du jeune garçon contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, ayant déchiré le monde des sorciers et des moldus pendant son reigne, Harry avait été promu Auror. Cependant, il avait mit l'offre de coté, afin de faire sa 7ème année qu'il n'avait pu effectuer durant sa fuite de l'année précédente.

Le jeune homme qui les avait interpellés arriva à leur hauteur en courant, la main dans celle d'une jolie brunette. Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter. Eux ausi, avaient décidé de refaire leur 7ème année, après avoir accompagné Harry dans son périple. Ron était le frère de Ginny et par conséquence, possédait les même cheveux couleur feu et ébourriffée. Cependant, contrairement à sa soeur, ses yeux s'illuminaient dans une couleur bleuté. Tout comme Harry, il avait une carrire d'athlète, dû à son poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et même s'il avait beau être poursuivit part de nombreuses filles, la seule qui l'importait était Hermione Granger. Ils s'étaient avoués leurs amour lors de la dernière bataille, alors que la mort les guettait. Depuis, ils sont inséparables. Hermione était une fille aux cheveux bruns, longs et ébouriffés, encadrant son visage fin et séduisant. Elle regardait partout avec ses yeux chocolats, gardant un sourire radieux au visage.

-Ah, vous êtes là! s'exclama Hermione, aussi fatiguée que si elle avait fait un marathon. Il faut se dépêcher, sinon, on va encore être en retard en potion! Et Monsieur Gergo va encore être en colère!  
>-Ça va t'affole pas, c'est pas parce qu'il ressemble à Lockheart qu'il faut se comporter en groupie!<br>-Il est mignon, dit Ginny songeuse. Dommage que j'ai déjà un petit ami!  
>-Ginn! s'exclamèrent Harry, Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.<br>-Mais c'est toi mon héros! dit elle en se jetant au cou de Harry et lui faisant un petit baiser dans le cou avant d'ajouter tout bas: Mais il est très mignon ~  
>-Ginny!<br>-Boooon, on y va? fini la concernée avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Ils se dirigèrent au deuxième étage, dans la bonne humeur et la joie. En effet, les cachots s'étaient effondrés l'année précédente, suite à la grande bataille. La seule salle libre pour cet art était donc dans un couloir presque détruit laissant souvent passer des courants d'airs.  
>-On s'caille ici... marmonna Ron, en se tenant les bras.<br>-Et un gentleman donnerait sa veste à sa chérie dans ce genre de cas... fit remarquer sa soeur en un sourire.  
>-... On s'caille.<br>-Ron...?  
>-Tu sais bien que je suis PAS un gentleman! On s'caille!<br>Harry et Hermione en profitèrent pour rire, arrivant près de la porte, quand soudain, une explosion retentit dans la salle. Une lumière verte aveugla nos héros, tandis que des cris s'échappaient de la pièce. On aurait cru qu'il pouvait y avoir une voix par dessus, mais elle était incompréhencible et ne faisait que rendre l'ambiance d'avantage étouffante.

Puis, la lumière se dissipa; Puis, ils rouvrirent les yeux. Ils mirent un moment avant de récupérer le sens de la vue, mais ce qu'ils virent les surpris. Le même couloir. Mais intact. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ils entendirent des voix derrière eux.

-... Mais les chocolats c'est mieux! Crabe et Goyle tomberont immédiattement dans le panneaux!  
>-Ouais mais non, on leur a déjà fait le coup des chocolats, trouve autre chose!<br>-Euh... Des bonbons alors?  
>-Le jus de citrouille, c'est vraiment mieux! s'ajouta une troisième voix.<p>

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Dans le couloir pourtant désert, il y avait quatre jeunes hommes qui marchaient vers eux. Des personnes que Harry avait immédiatement reconnus.

Les maraudeurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Pffiou et d'un chapitre de poster, un! J'vais y arriver! Très bientôt, la suite ;)<strong>

**Milley Black**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un temps de ténèbres

**_Boon, je fais ma pro et je reposte un autre chapitre! (même si on me dit en coulisse que je ne devrais pas me vanter parce que mes chevilles vont enfler, Aïe!)_**

**_ Donc, le chapitre 1, temps de ténèbres. Plus ou moins le réel vrai commencement de la fic. J'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. Mon assistant, Suzuki (alias également Mister Nounours) me dit de parler de la Génèse de la fanfic en commençant. Peut être?  
>Alors cette fanfic est la deuxième que j'ai écrite! La première racontait la vie de Sirius Black dès sa première année mais même les intrigues que j'avais créé, je ne les métrisais pas. J'avais décidé d'étendre cette fic sur 7 années, et la 7ème voulait avoir l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages qui auraient eu la même importance que les autres, si ce n'est plus (mais ça j'en parlerais au prochain chapitre). <em>**

**_En fait j'avais beaucoup plus d'imagination sur cette année là, et je ne me sentais pas d'écrire 7 années, encore moins d'abandonner mon année en cours de route ou faire une élipse. En parallèle, je suis tombée sur une fanficton où les maraudeurs arrivaient à l'époque de Harry (Future1995, je te dois mon oeuvre!). Je suis tombée amoureuse du genre. Je me suis demandée ce que Harry ferrait s'il était avec ses parents, et là est venu l'idée de toute la fic. Mais évidemment, comme je n'aime pas la facilité, j'ai mit plusieurs problèmes à partir du chapitre 6 si mes souvenirs sont exacts... J'avais quand même fait 15 chapitres où les problèmes ne faisaient que s'enchainer quand même!_**

**_Ah? Mon régisseur me dit qu'il est temps de lancer le chapitre. A plus tard mes petits loups!_**

* * *

><p><em>Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Dans le couloir pourtant désert, il y avait quatre jeunes hommes qui marchaient vers eux. Des personnes que Harry avait immédiatement reconnus.<em>

_Les maraudeurs._

* * *

><p><em><em>  
><strong><em>Chapitre 1: Un temps de ténèbres<em>**

Harry resta pétrifié. Parmi les garçons qui s'approchaient, il voyait parmi l'un d'eux son propre reflet dont la seule différence était la couleur des yeux, tournant au noisette, et le front lisse dépourvu de cictrice. Bien qu'il était aussi mignon que Harry, il abordait avec un plaisir malin un air supérieur et arrogant.  
>Juste à coté de lui, un garçon avec exactement le même air sur le visage, bien que beaucoup plus séduisant, il fallait l'admettre. Ses cheveux, mi-long et en désordre, étaient aussi noir que ses yeux, et ces deux parties de son corps se laissaient parfois aller aux reflets bleutés.<br>Le troisième garçon abordait une crinière châtain, parcourut de mèches blanches n'enlevant rien à son charme, différent des deux autres, et allant de paire avec les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux miels. Pourtant, bien qu'il semblait fatigué, il avait sur le visage un air désabusé mais amusé sans vouloir l'admettre, brillant sous la lueur d'intelligence qui se reflettait dans ses yeux.  
>Le dernier, contrairement aux trois autres, était plutôt petit, et moins bien battit, voir même un peu rondouillard. Cependant, même si ses cheveux d'un marron sans éclat encadrait son visage simple illuminé de ses yeux bruns ne le rendaient que simple, il dégageait pourtant sous son aura de maladresse, une certaine beauté.<p>

Ginny remarqua bien vite la gène de son petit ami et évalua la situation: Le couloir avait été réparé en une simple lumière, ils avaient ressentis pendant celle-ci le même malaise que lors d'un voyage à semi transplanté, et voila que maintenant, il y avait un garçon semblable au héros de la guerre, à quelques détails près. Ses idées se mirent en place en un tourbillon dans sa tête.

-Ouais, bonne idée Lunard! dit le plus séduisant des quatre.  
>-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, Patmol. répondit avec un grand sourire le garçon le plus réfléchit.<p>

Patmol? Lunard? Tout se mettait en place. Ginny et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard complice, toutes deux ayant compris la même chose. Espérant être assez rapide pour ne pas être vu, elles prirent la main de leurs amants respectifs pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Cela eu dont de réveiller partiellement Harry qui ne se remettait pas de ce choc, semblable à un énième voyage dans la Pensine; Quant-à Ron, il mit un moment avant de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, mais arrivant devant la salle du directeur, il réalisa que la personne qu'ils allaient voir n'était pas la directrice de remplacement, Minverva McGonnagal.  
>Hermione, en temps que préfète en chef, essaya de donner le mot de passe.<p>

-Transfusion!

Rien. La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un centimère. Harry s'avança tandis qu'Hermione regardait avec horreur ce qui cachait la porte du bureau. Il commença a énuméré des friandises toutes plus juteuses les unes que les autres.

-Fiz wiz Biz! euh... Suçacide! ... Plume au sucre! ... Chocogrenouille! et merde...

Ron, voyant la galère de son ami, s'avança et l'aida, connaissant toutes les friandises trouvables à Honeyducks. Mais au bout d'un moment, tout avait été dit. La gargouille n'avait pas bougée.

-Laisse tomber Ron, soupira Ginny. C'est sans espoir.

Enfin, la gargouille se déplaça et dévoila l'entré.

-...  
>-"Espoir"? Qui aurait cru ça à cette époque... marmonna Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Ca devait être pour symboliser l'époque... ajouta Harry. D'ailleurs, Bravo Ginny!  
>-Bon, vous allez m'expliquer? s'exclama Ron, impatient. Je n'ai pas tout saisi dans cette histoire!<br>-C'est évident pourtant.. dit Hermione. Je ne voulais pas le croire mais... On a remonté le temps!  
>-Au.. Au temps de mes parents, je crois... ajouta Harry, tournant au livide.<br>-C'est ça! argumenta Hermione. Et espoir c'est...  
>-A cause des temps troublés grâce à Mister Voldy! fini Ginny avant de lancer un baiser vers le ciel et ajouter: aah, quelle poésie nous inspire-t-il!<br>-On y va alors? dit Harry entre deux rires, tandis que Ron fut parcouru de plusieurs frissons.

Ils montèrent le chemin que formaient les marches et frappèrent à la porte.

-Entrez! dit une voix douce.

Harry eu un pincement au coeur, quand en ouvrant la porte, il vit Albus Dumbledore avec son grand sourire.

-Ah, Mr. Potter, que désirez vous? Ne me dites pas que vous et vos amis avez encore fait exploser le couloir du 5ème étage? Vous savez bien que Rusard déteste ça...  
>-Euh, à vrai dire, Professeur...<br>-Une minute... s'interompit Dumbledore, en lançant un regard grave aux trois autres. Vous 'nêtes pas Mr. Potter, n'est-il pas?  
>-Si, mais pas le bon, répondit Harry sous l'oeil surpris du directeur. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, elle c'est Hermione Granger, et eux Ron et Ginny Weasley. Nous venons du futur.<p>

Dumbledore eut un sursaut en les regardant avec stupéfaction, comme on pourrait regarder une créature nouvelle.  
>-Tu aurais pu le ménager un peu, Harry! gronda Ginny. Genre "En fait,le chat se baladais près de la fenêtre et..."<br>-Trouve moi la transition parfaite et on en reparle..  
>-Du futur? murmura Dumbledore. Et quelle année...?<br>-1998. dit Ron en croisant les bras, toujours choqué de revoir leur ancien directeur.  
>-Fascinant... Et comment cela se fait?<br>-Aucune idée... dirent le quatuor d'une même voix.  
>-juste une chose, un détail, ajouta le directeur. Vous faites votre 7ème année? Pourtant, vous avez l'air d'avoir 18 ans, vous trois..<br>-Dites tout de suite que je n'existe pas! s'exclama Ginny, offensée.

Dumbledore sourit, ce qui serra le coeur à Harry. En tout cas, la jeune Weasley avait bien un tempérament de feu!

-Nous avons eu.. une 7ème année difficile, disons, et nous devont la refaire. dit Hermione en pesant ses mots.  
>-Je vois..<br>-Vous ne désirez pas en savoir d'avantage? demanda Ron, assez surpris. Moi à votre place, j'demanderais si j'ai pas gagné à la lotterie magique ou quoi... mon rêve! Je m'achêterais un tapis volant familliale pour moi et ma famille et nous voyageront toujours sur des routes inconnues et... Et..  
>-Et tu te réveils. toussa Hermione de façon parfaitement audible, avant d'enchainer: et on ne doit rien dire, Ron.<br>-Miss Granger a raison. Il faut surtout pas changer l'équilibre temporel. Mais alors, que puis-je pour vous?  
>-Nous voulons retourner à notre époque. dit Ginny, blasée par l'attitude de son frère.<br>-hun.. Je vais chercher un moyen pour cela. En attendant, vous ne pouvez pas rester sans rien faire.  
>Le grand Mage se leva.<br>-Peut être devriez-vous rester ici le temps qu'on trouve un moyen, voyez vous.. D'ailleurs, Harry, vous connaiterez ici vos parents sous un autre jour!

Harry devint livide et il murmra faiblement une phrase cependant parfaitement audible.

-Je... Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents..  
>-. Oh! se désola Dumbledore, sur un ton dans lequel on sentait qu'il tentait de cacher sa cusiosité. Dans ce cas... Nous allons devoir changer vos noms, sinon... Ce sera difficile de vous cacher, vu qu'on ne peut changer vos apparences. Donc, Harry, tu t'appeleras...<p>

Il mit un moment, à réfléchir, ses yeux perçants posés sur Harry. Il nota un détail, qui ne l'étonna guère. Les yeux de Lily Evans.

-Tu t'appelleras Harry Vanster.

Harry fut surpris, mais accepta avec plaisir ce nom. Ce fut au tour de ses amis, qui donnèrent à Dumbledore un temps de réflection suplémentaire.

-Miss Granger, vous serez Hermione Danger.  
>-Danger? dit Ron en étouffant un rire. C'est vrai qu'elle est un véritable danger!<br>-La ferme Ron! gronda Hermione en faisant la moue, mais acceptant son nom.  
>-Bien.. Et vous, Monsieur et Miss Weasley... Pourquoi pas... Ferret? Cela ira j'imagine...<br>-... Oh très bien, je suis un danger et mon petit ami est une fouine. On ira loin.  
>-Et c'est là que ce qui m'est resté gravé dans mon esprit ressort violement... déprima Ron en portant sa main sur sa bouche.<br>-Quoi donc? demandèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.  
>-... Drago Malfoy, l'extrodinaire fouine bondissante.<br>Les trois autres partirent d'un fou rire, suivit ensuite par Ron lorsque l'image de Malfoy en fouine bondissante s'imprima dans leurs esprits. Sans prendre part à l'hilarité, Dumbledore enchaina.  
>-Vous serez répartit tout à l'heure, ce midi... Cependant, j'ignore si vous vez entendu parler de Voldemort...<p>

Ron s'enleva toute hilarité en un frémissement et Ginny lui donna un coup de pied exaspéré. Harry, lui, aquiesa d'un signe de tête.

-Sachez que cette année il est...  
>-Au sommet de sa puissance! On sait! interrompit Ginny, désabusée.<br>-Hun... vous avez l'air d'y connaitre beaucoup de chose...  
>-Vous n'avez pas idée... dit Harry en un sourire.<br>-Très bien... donc, attendez ici, jusqu'à l'heure de la répartition. Veuillez passienter le temps que je prévienne les professeurs.

Avec un regard entendu, il passa la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Il y eut un moment de silence, très vite brisé.

-"Veuillez patienter, votre correspondant est en ligne, nous lui signalons votre appel par un signal sonore!" dit Ginny, imitant un répondeur téléphonique. Non mais c'est qu'il n'a pas vieilli d'un pouce notre cher Dumby! Il était déjà comme ça avait qu'il ne meurt!  
>Elle se mit à rire et ajouta en un clin d'oeil à Harry.<br>-Heureusement que t'as tué l'autre, c'est tellement plaisant à dire maintenant que Voldy nourrit les asticots!

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, ils ignoraient que derrière la porte, une jeune fille écoutait avec attention. Elle avait assimilé toute la conversation, du début à la fin, avec effroit et stupeur. Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas... Et elle partit en courant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila :D La suite en ligne. Je dirais juste (même s'il y a plus de précision sur le blog de la fanfic) que les noms sont donc pour Harry, un mélange de Evans et Potter (que j'avais déjà lu dans une autre fic dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le nom)<strong>

**Pour Hermione, Danger vient de la comédie musicale A Very Potter Musical. C'est une chanson chantée par Ron et Drago lorsque Hermione arrive dans sa robe de bal, et que les deux tombent sous le charme, et ils sentent alors "le danger qu'est- Hermione Granger"**

**Pour les Weasley, il me semble avoir lu il y a longtemps qu'ils avaient un rapport avec des fouines, d'où le clin d'oeil à Draco en fouine (c'est un peu comme si Maugrey l'avait changé en Weasley!). La phrase en anglais étant "-Is it a, is it a student? -Technically it's a ferret" j'ai pensé que ce serait le nom parfait!**

**Je vous embrasse!**

**Milley Black**


	3. Chapitre 2: Une certaine matinée

**15/11**

**Déjà de retour! En même temps, j'ai déjà tous réécrit jusqu'au chapitre 4, alors je les poste tous sur Fanfiction pour pas être trop en retard dans les deux parutions.**

Je viens de voir que j'avais reçu des Reviews, je me rends compte que des gens suivent la fanfic, j'ai été vraiment surprise! Déjà parce que je sais pas comment marche FF (*a des yeux lumineux*) et je suis contente de voir les Reviews et ces "followers" (disons a x))! Mais j'avoue ça me rend super nerveuse... J'ai jamais montré mes écris à des gens que je connaissais pas du tout ^^' enfin.. Merci en tout cas, ça me touche :)

Pour répondre à **Llexys**, justement j'ai l'habitude de toujours faire trop de description, j'ai encore du mal à trouver un bon équilibre pour ne pas finir par faire du Zola. J'espère que par la suite, ça ira niveau description, et je prends tes conseils en compte :D Pour le nom des perso... Bah au premier jet, c'était des noms purement inventés et ça passait mal, je ne voyais pas quoi leurs donner vraiment. Je trouve qu'au moins, ceux là passe bien.. au moins, je peux les expliquer en disant "C'est AVPM!"

Pour **Myllie**, Je pense ne pas trop tombée dans les clichés, enfin.. J'espère du moins x) Seul le temps nous le dira! Après tout, il y a déjà 15 chapitres pour me permettre à l'histoire de se mettre en place :)

Ravie d'avoir mes premières Reviews et merci beaucoup! :D

**Bref! Dernièrement étant malade je relisais le tome 3 de HP.. Je me suis fait une crise toute seule en voyant l'injustice qui avait été appliqué à Sirius. Ya pas à dire, c'est vraiment mon personnage préféré.**

**Bref, là à moins que vous voulez savoir des détails, je vous conseils de passer directement au chapitre, sous la grande barre :D**

**_Comme Suzu' me le rappel, je vous parlais de la Génèse de cette fanfic. Maintenant, je vais vous parler de deux personnages étrangement important dans cette fanfic également: Milley et Sara. Ce sont deux personnages créé lors de ma première fic que j'ai décidé de remettre dans celle-ci il y a bien longtemps. Je tiens à dire (je sais pas je le sens venir) que mon pseudo n'a rien à voir avec la Milley de la fanfic... Pas besoin de dire que je suis dans la fanfic x) )_**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Cependant, ils ignoraient que derrière la porte, une jeune fille écoutait avec attention. Elle avait assimilé toute la conversation, du début à la fin, avec effroit et stupeur. Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas... Et elle partit en courant.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2 : Une matinée pleine de surprises!<em>**

Il n'y avait aucun chemin réel sur lequel elle se lançait. Elle ne savait pas où elle courait, mais elle savait que c'était pour s'éloigner de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre. Elle qui était juste venu prévenir le directeur que la bande à Potter avait failli faire exploser le couloir du 5ème étage, pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de l'année! La bande à Potter! Elle les haïssait, avec leur façon de se pavaner, d'agir avec cet orgueil immesurable! Elle n'appréciait que Remus Lupin, qui était un minimum supportable et agréable.. quand il n'était pas avec ses caparades.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voila? dit une voix derrière elle.

Avant même de s'être retourné, elle avait reconnu la voix rieuse et moqueuse de son plus grand ennemi dans tout Poudlard: Sirius Black, le Don Juan de l'école! Même au bout de 7 ans, elle ne le supportait pas. Il était là, entouré de sa bande d'ami. La Bande à Potter comme Lily les appelait... Elle l'aurait plutôt tendance à dire la Bande à Black, elle... Il continua.

-Alors, on se promène? Ou tu fais un jogging? Va falloir courir beaucoup plus si tu veux perdre du poids, tu le sais au moins?  
>-Lâche-moi Black! dit-elle, piquée au vif.<br>-Hé! Tu me parles pas comme ça Curth!  
>-Parler comment? Et puis, si tu surveillais toi même ton langage avant de donner des leçons! Tu n'es qu'un gamin stupide et immature!<br>-Et alors, tu rentres dans mon jeu! Tu n'es pas mieux!  
>-Tu cherches quoi, là à avoir le dernier mot? Tu n'es peut être pas assez insupportable comme ça peut être?<p>

Elle lui adressa un sourire mauvais et leur tourna le dos. Comme d'habitude, aucun des autres membres de la bande n'avait répondu. Tout le monde savait qu'entrer dans ses conlits avec Black... Et bien... disons qu'il était plus efficace de se passer une corde autour du cou, et que se serait moins douloureux...  
>Black lui répondit par un rictus mauvais, et on devinait qu'il serrait sa baguette très fort dans sa poche pour ne pas s'en servir. Ravie d'avoir enragé son ennemi de toujours, la jeune femme se retourna pour partir vers la bibliothèque.<p>

Cette jeune femme marchait avec grâce dans les couloirs de Poudlard, même si son pas se faisait pressé. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, s'ondulant de façon si aléatoire qu'on pouvait parfois croire qu'elle les avait lisse. Ses yeux étaient assez singuliers, vu qu'ils s'illuminaient d'une couleur violette, peut être de façon un peu trop tape à l'oeil -si j'ose dire! Certes, elle était de taille moyenne (mais plus petite que son ennemi et ça la faisait rager!) mais elle était une boule de nerf. Elle était très susceptible, et même si elle ne se laisse pas toucher par des choses consernant son physique, ou qu'elle n'y croit pas, elle se sent toujours obliger de répondre. Elle avait une grande horreur: que quelqu'un fasse du mal à ceux qui lui étaient chers. Son nom? Milley. Milley Curth. Jeune élève de 6ème année à Gryffondor.

Elle arriva finalement à la bibliothèque. Une fois dans le rayon des sortilèges et des enchantements, elle se mità la recherche d'un livre qui pouvait l'aider à découvrir qui étaient ces nouveaux, et comment avaient-ils pu voyager dans le temps ainsi! Cependant, même dans les manuels les plus avancer elle ne trouva absolument rien.  
>Elle désespérait. Elle fini par reposer le troisième grimoire qu'elle consultait avant de regarder l'heure. 10h moins cinq. Ni une ni deux, elle se mit à partir en courant, constantant qu'elle allait encore être en retard en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.<p>

La jeune brune arriva, essoufflée, au moment où tous les élèves rentraient en classe. Juste à l'heure. Elle se glissa dans le tas comme une souris et chercha du regard ses meilleures amies. Elle les repéra rapidement et alla les rejoinde. Les deux jeunes femmes en question la regardèrent arriver et lui firent une place. Sara Lane déplaça ses affaires à coté d'elle pour laisser la jeune Curth s'installer, tandis que Lily Evans se mettaient une table devant eux, à coté d'Alice Stenman. A peine arrivé, essouflée et récupérant son souffle en prenant appuie sur la table, Milley leur fit un signe de main.

-Salut! Désolée pour le retard.. J'ai pas eu le temps de vous voir ce matin!  
>-A croire que tu pars toujours en vadrouille dès que tu te réveilles. s'amusa Sara.<br>-Pourtant, c'est moi la préfète ici! et à te voir, tu as encore fait le marathon dans Poudlard! ajouta Lily, malicieusement.  
>-On pourrait se demander si elle court pas après les garçons avec cette attitude! surencherrit Alice en un rire.<br>-Ohh vous marrez pas! répliqua Milley avec un petit sourire. J'étais juste allée à la bibliothèque!

Sara Lane partit d'un rire crystallin. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, parsemer de quelques mèches brunes, faisant ressortir à merveille ses deux yeux saphirs. Elle et Milley se connaissaient depuis toujours. Leurs familles ont toujours été proches, et même après avoir perdu leurs parents, elles ne se sont pas quitter. Ainsi, quelle a été leurs surprises quand elles découvrirent toutes les deux qu'elles étaient des sorcières! Elles avaient ainsi rencontré Lily et Alice dès les premiers jours dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Lily Evans était une jolie rouquine, possedant de véritables emmeuraudes à la place ses yeux. Ses trais possedaient une certaine bonté naturelle, qui pourtant ne refletait pas tout le temps son attitude. Venant d'une famille de moldus, elle s'était très vite attaché à Milley et Sara qui était dans le même cas.  
>Alice Stenman, elle, avait un visage rond et lunaire, allant à merveille avec son sourire bienveillant. Ce visage d'ange était encadrés de cheveux courts et bouclés pour mettre en valeur ses yeux marrons, de même couleur que ses cheveux.<p>

Les élèves s'installèrent tandis que le professeur mettait en place son cours. Il avait sortie toutes ses affaires en marmonnant, ou plutôt, pestant des messages pouvant s'adresser à n'importe quel élève. Il était grand, costaud et chauve, et faisait penser, comme le dirait Lily, à un grand videur de boite de nuit moldu, s'il n'avait pas les yeux entourés de deux loupes qui ne pouvaient pas se comparer à des lunettes... Sans un regard vers les élèves, il s'avança, et dit d'une voix agaçante et agacée.

-J'espère que personne n'a oublié son devoir! Sinon il y aura...

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup de vent, dévoilant quatre garçons, complètement essouflés. Un cauchemar pour beaucoup dans cette salle, le rêve de la plupart des midinettes, mais surtout, un véritable fléau pour le professeur: Les maraudeurs.

-Messieurs Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow... Vous êtes encore en retard!  
>-Noon, sans blague? marmonna Sirius Black de façon parfaitement audible entre deux souffles. On courrait dans les couloirs pour attraper des papillons, c'est évident...<br>Le professeur serra les dents.  
>-10 points de moins pour chacun de vous! Si vous n'avez pas une raison justifiant votre retard, vous aurez une retenue!<br>-On ne voulait pas venir à votre cours, s'explica James Potter. C'est une très bonne raison, vous ne trouvez pas?

L'enseignant blémit tandit que les quatre garçons allaient se trouver une place, sous l'acclamation de quelques rires étouffés.

-Potter... dit très lentement le professeur, sous un ton de reproche.  
>-PRESENT! dit le concerné en levant la main, s'installant à sa place.<p>

Un fou rire violent se déclancha dans la classe, arrachantun regard consterné à Lily et Milley. Sara et Alice quant-à elles, regardaient la scène avec un amusement assez caché, comme pour ne pas froissée leurs deux autres amies.

-Je vous interdit!... Je.. Arrêtez de rire ou j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle!

Le calme revint directement en classe, sous la stupéfaction de Sirius.

-Comment osez-vous nous interdir de rire? Cette école n'est-elle pas déjà assez chiante?  
>-Silence! Cela fait à peine une semaine que vous êtes à Poudlard pour cette année! Je saurais me faire respecter même s-<br>-Alors là, ça va vraiment être dur... commenta Sirius.  
>-Peut être qu'il s'essaye à un nouveau record? ajouta James.<br>-Du plouc qui nous supportera le plus longtemps tu crois?  
>-Ouais, un truc du genre.<br>-POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN ETPETTIGROW! UNE RETENUE CHAQUE SOIR DE LA SEMAINE A PARTIR DE CE SOIR!

Le calme revint aussitôt. Le professeur Malogona, tel était son nom, avait un sale caractère, et était détesté de tous ses élèves. Et il le leur rendait bien! Quant-aux maraudeurs, ils étaient devenus ses ennemis numéros 1 dès le premier cours. C'est pourquoi, même s'ils avaient été silencieux, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin subissaient également la punition des deux autres maraudeurs...  
>Et ce, au plus grand damn de Lily et Milley. Car il fallait l'admettre, ces deux filles devaient être les seules, du moins, dans leur maison, à haïr tout simplement la bande que les garçons formait. En effet, les attitudes de dragueurs des deux garçons irritaient radicalement les deux jeunes filles, d'autant plus pour Lily qui se retrouvait harceler par le Potter, qui espérait encore en vain de pouvoir sortir avec elle. Sur ce point, la rousse enviait Milley: Parce que elle, sa haine envers le Black était clairement réciproque. Cependant, ils se crâchaient des injures depuis tellement longtemps que les raisons de cette haine sont devenus très sombres...<p>

Le professeur passa dans les rangs pour prendre les devoirs que les élèves avaient dû préparer. Sara donna son devoir la première, avec fierté et discretion, comme si elle ne voulait pas être vu. Cela n'échappa pas, évidemment, au professeur qui orna son visage d'un sourire mauvais, à croire qu'il ne pouvait apprécier aucun élève. Milley, Lily et Alice, elles, le rendirent avec indifférence, ayant comprit la technique pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur. Ainsi, il ne s'attarda pas sur elles.  
>Il continua de circuler dans les rangs, puis, s'arrêta devant la bande des quatre garçons. Remus lui donna son devoir, sans un regard, bien trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour ce qui allait arriver à ses amis, qui eux, ne firent absolument rien.<br>James s'était endormi, la tête sur sa table et les bras entourant celle-ci. Peter lui, avait décidé de passer le temps en dessinant des gâteaux sur la marge de ses cahiers. Sirius, plus provocateur que les autres, se tenait avec dédains sur sa chaise, se penchant en arrière et une jambe en appuie sur sa table. Un de ses bras se tenait avec nonchalence d'un coté du dossier, tandis que l'autre détenait une plume qu'il utilisait pour gêner James dans son sommeil.

-Alors, Messieurs Black, Pettigrow et.. Potter -ce dernier nom avait été lancé avec plus de froideur- Donnez moi vos devoirs.  
>-On ne les a pas. dit Peter en défiant le professeur du regard.<br>-Ouais, on n'a pas voulu les faire. dit Sirius sans même daigner se détourner de son occupation.  
>-Et bien... Votre retenue, messieurs, durera deux semaines. Sauf pour vous, Monsieur Lupin.<br>-GATEAAAU!  
>James se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux brillant, sous le regard perplexe de son meilleur ami. Le Potter fit la moue juste après.<br>-C'était plus doux dans mon rêve...  
>Le professeur poussa un long soupire et serra les poings, tremblant, avant de retourner à son bureau sans leur adressé un regard de plus.<p>

A la fin de l'heure, les filles fulminaient: Ils avaient perdu près de 30 points! Et encore, ils auraient pu en avoir perdu plus, si Remus et Lily n'avaient pas aider le professeur à avancer son cours. Bien que, contrairement à Lily, Milley n'en avait rien à faire de cette histoire de point, elle était agacée de voir que c'était encore et toujours Black et Potter les coupables! Alors, elle accompagna son amie rousse quand elle se dirigea vers la bande des maraudeurs. Aucun d'eux n'avaient bougé, sortant de leurs transes qu'ils avaient rejoins pour se déconnecter du cours. Sara, de son coté, resta à l'écart, anxieuse.  
>C'est James qui réagit le premier.<p>

-Ah, ma Lily Jolie! tu viens accueillir ton héros par un baiser triomphant, n'est-ce pas?

Lily y répondit par une claque, automatique quand elle entendait ce surnom.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Potter! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Toi et tes amis, vous avez encore fait perdre des points à la maison!  
>-Bah, c'est pas grave! dit Sirius en un baillement. Vous les rattraperez, toi et ta bande d'intellotte sur pattes.<br>-Ce n'est pas une raison pour foutre le bordel! s'exclama Milley, furieuse.  
>-Tant que ça t'énerve, tout est une bonne raison Curth ~ ajouta Sirius avec un sourire plus que provoquateur.<p>

Milley ne résista pas à l'envie de lui en foutre une à son tour. Elle tremblait de rage.

-Met un peu ta rancoeur de coté tu veux? Vient Lily, ils en vallent pas la peine...

Elle prit l'épaule de la rouquine, qui la suit presque immédiattement sans un regard, brisant le coeur du pauvre Potter. Elles partirent rejoindre Alice et Sara qui les attendaient, et elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

-Cette fille est folle de moi ~! Dit Sirius en regardant la porte par laquelle les filles venaient de sortir.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon c'est pas tout, ça mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. dit Remus. J'ai une faim de loup!  
>-Ouaah, tu fais dans l'humour Mumus? demanda Sirius avec une fausse surprise.<br>-Tait toi, Rurus...  
>-En tout cas, Lunard a raison! dit Peter. Je meurs de faim, moi!<br>James eu un sourire en voyant l'entousiasme de ses amis pour la nourriture. Oubliant son énième rateau, il s'étira.

Puis, ils partirent à leurs tours vers la grande salle...  
>Sans savoir qu'il y allait avoir un changement concidérable, d'ici moins d'une heure...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila! Vous en savez assez pour avancer dans l'histoire ~<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3: Drôle de nouveaux!

**_Et oui déjà un nouveau chapitre, je vous gâte je sais... Quand Quand j'arriverais vers le chapitre 5, la parution sera plus lente (vu que tous les chapitre que je post sont déjà fini depuis longtemps, contrairement au 5 et la suite qui sont en cours d'écriture)._**

**_J'ai remarqué que j'ai reçu beaucoup de Reviews et que beaucoup de personne suivent ma fic. Ca me touche vraiment! Merci à vous tous pour votre soutiens, ça me donne du courage pour continuer!_**

**_Je vous embrasse fort et vous laisse avec la suite!_**

**_-xoxo-_**

**_Miss Milley Black_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Puis, ils partirent à leurs tours vers la grande salle..._  
><em>Sans savoir qu'il y allait avoir un changement concidérable, d'ici moins d'une heure...<em> 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3: Drôle de nouveaux!<em>**

Les maraudeurs pensaient que c'était une journée parfaitement ordinaire. Comme les autres. Une journée qu'ils rendront à nouveau mouvementé comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire... Mais ils avaient tort. Cependant ils n'étaient pas à blamer, car qui aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer?

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle peut de temps après avoir quitté le 3ème étage. Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer, une chose les étonna. En effet, le tabouret à trois pieds, qui servait habituellement à la répartition de début d'année se trouvait là, près de la table des professeurs, comme s'il dominait les élèves. Une question brulait toutes les lèvres, même celles qui avaient l'habitudes d'être fermé: "Pourquoi le Choixpeau allait-il être utilisé?"

-Tiens? Le Choixpeau est de sortie? fit remarqué James.  
>-Bravo Corn', on l'avait pas remarquer... dit Sirius d'un ton taquin. Mais pourquoi, c'est là la quetion.<br>-Dites, les gars, dit Remus à son tour. Vous vous souvenez, tout à l'heure, les quatre personnes qu'on a vu?  
>-Celles qui sont partie en trombe? demanda Peter.<br>-Ouais, moi j'vois.. dit Sirius en un baillement alors que plusieurs filles le dévoraient du regard. M'enfin, on a pas vu leurs visages, donc on peut pas conclure qu'ils sont nouveaux pour autant...  
>-Tout comme on ne peut pas conclure l'inverse. fit remarqué Remus en haussant les épaules.<br>-Si c'est le cas, on leur ferra un bon accueil... murmura James avec un grand sourire.  
>-Avant notre blague de demain sur les Serpentard! Ajouta Sirius, malicieux.<br>-Comme ça, ils ne se douteront de rien! s'exclama Peter d'une voix légèrement couinante.  
>-Peter, moins fort! marmonna James entre ses dents.<br>-Faut pas attirer la bande de furie! ajouta Sirius avec un sourire amer.  
>-Heey! Lily jolie n'est pas une furie!<br>-Non, elle te frappe juste quatre-vingt dix pourcent du temps...

James allait répliquer, pour prendre la défense de sa rouquine et reprocher à son meilleur ami de mettre toujours lesgens fréquentant Curth dans le même panier, mais Dumbeldore se leva et par sa simple prestance, insita le silence.

-J'imagine que Beaucoup -je crois même tous- se demandent pourquoi le Choixpeau a été placé ici aussi tard dans l'année...  
>-Naaaan, sans blague papy? marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe innexistante, avec impatience.<br>Remus réprima un rire, en constatant que le visage de Dumbeldore se fendait en un sourire, prouvant qu'il avait bien entendu le maraudeurs.  
>-Mais quatre élèves participent à un échange scolaire de dernière minute entre l'école de Beauxbatons et la notre. Ainsi, ils vont être réparties dans nos maisons durant le temps que durera l'échange et je vous prirais de leurs faire bon accueil...<br>Il envoya un regard lourd de sens aux quatre gryffondor avant d'ajouter.  
>-.. Et pas trop douloureux, cela s'entend.<br>-... J'suis sure qu'il lit dans nos pensées en fait. murmura James avec un frisson.  
>-C'est juste que vous êtes prévisible. murmura Remus en réprimant un nouveau rire.<br>-NOUS sommes prévisibles! s'exclama doucement Peter. Nous en faisons partie aussi, Lunard!  
>-Ouais, Queudever a raison sur ce point. dit Sirius en un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbeldore.<p>

Le directeur fit un signe à McGonnagal qui s'approcha du Choipeau afin d'exercer son rôle, qu'elle tenait depuis tellement d'anner: celui de la répartission. Elle s'empara du couvre-chef et attendit que Dumbeldore lui fasse un signe, lui donne un indice sur sa façon d'agir, oui...

-Aussi je vous demanderais d'accueillir chaleureusement Miss Hermione Danger.

Les têtes se levèrent, aux aguets, tandis que la porte derrière les professeurs s'ouvrait, dévoilant une jolie brune, qui avançait la tête droite vers l'avant de l'estrade. Elle semblait nerveuse, cela se lisait sur son visage, mais elle avait un coté sérieux qui ramena à Remus une vague pensée pour Lily. Sirius ne se gêna pas, dans son arrogance habituelle, pour lancer un sifflement admiratif qui arracha du rouge aux joues de la jeune fille. James rit à cette attitude, sans vraiment faire attention à la jeune femme qui s'avançait pourtant vers le tabouret. Peter, lui, regardait fixement la jeune fille, comme pour deviner où elle pourrait aller.  
>Du coté des filles, Lily avait résisté à l'envie de se lever pour en foutre une au Black en entendant la remarque sonore, mais se dit de laisser passer, que Milley saurait comment s'y prendre. Elle regardait avec une curioisté non caché la nouvelle. Tandis qu'Alice, attendait avec une patience infinie, Sara se pencha vers Milley pour lui murmurer.<br>-Bizarre ces nouveaux.. Tu penses qu'elle ira où?  
>Mais sa meilleure amie ne répondit pass, trop occuper à regarder l'arrivante se mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête, avec les yeux plissés.<p>

-GRYFFONDOR! s'exclama le Choixpeau peu de temps après.

La table des rouges et ors applaudit avec force. Sirius ne la quitta pas du regard, voyant déjà en elle une proie potentielle, et, alors que les autres se préoccupait déjà de la prochaine répartition, Milley l'examinait pour repérer une erreur, quelque chose qui pourrait les trahir, n'importe quoi!

tiens...?

-Je vous prie également d'être chaleureux avec sa camarade, Miss Ginny Ferret!

La jeune rouquine s'avança à son tour, sortant de l'ombre avec une grâce infinie. Milley tourna violement la tête vers elle pour l'observer, pour vérifier si son intuision était la bonne. Et... elle se confirmait? Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle murmurait entre ses dents.  
>-Elle va elle aussi aller à Gryffondor.<br>Lily et Sara furent assez surprises d'entendre Milley parler ainsi, mais elles décidèrent plutôt de se concentrer sur la répartition. D'ailleurs, Sara avait notifié (à l'inverse de Milley et Lily qui regardaient fixement la jeune fille) que cette fois ci, Sirius n'avait pas réagit. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle constata que c'était simplement parce qu'il était sans voix devant une telle jeune femme. Elle s'aventura également à lancer un regard à Remus, qui lui, regardait avec un sérieux impressionnant la répartition. Il avait même ce tout petit plissement au niveau de son front quand il se concentrait...

-GRYFFONDOR! cria le Choixpeau à nouveau.

Sara sursauta et rougit en se surprenant ainsi détailler Remus Lupin. Elle se concentra alors sur la jeune femme, pour se changer les penser, et elle comme Lily purent voir le sourire plainement satisfait qui se marquait sur le visage de la brune.  
>Elle avait eu raison.<p>

-Voici également, son frère, Monsieur Ronnald Ferret!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut aux filles de saliver, au plus grand déplaisir du plus grand charmeur de l'école. Le rouquin à forte carrure s'avançait d'un pas assuré, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre et rien à perdre. Directement, Sirius vit en lui une potentielle menace, quand il entendit quelques gloussements parcourir la salle.  
>-Il a rien de spécial pourtant... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Et en plus, il est roux.<br>James étouffa un nouveau rire alors que Remus s'amusait de la situation. Seul Peter ne semblait pas avoir compris, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre pour autant. Lily remarqua vaguement ce mouvement derrière elle mais se concentrait sur le rouquin, se demandant par quel miracle un frère et une soeur pouvaient être dans une même année sans être jumeaux. A nouveau, Milley murmura entre ses dents un "Gryffondor" à peine audible, qui rendit Sara assez confuse.

-GRYFFONDOR!

Avec un sourire, le rouquin alla rejoindre sa soeur et la brune à la table où le tumulte ne cessait de s'accroître. Milley elle, avait perdu l'animosité dans son regard qu'elle avait depuis l'arriver d'Hermione. Elle n'avait qu'un air satisfait et perturbant; Sirius eu un moment de froid à regarder ce nouvel arrivant, avant de murmurer.  
>-Si le prochain qui arrive est canon, je fais un homicide.<p>

-Et enfin, accueillez tout aussi chaleureusement Monsieur Harry Vanster.

Le silence s'imposa dans la salle. Il était lourd et peusant, ce qui arracha un frisson à la plupart des personnes présente. Personne n'en revenait. Lily avait la bouche grande ouverte et hésitait à jetter des regards sur le coté pour s'en assurer. Sirius eu un moment de blocage avant de tourner plusieurs fois sa tête à droite et à gauche pour passer son regard sur le nouveau et James de façon succecive. James quant-à lui, regardait celuic-i s'avancer avec surprise, ayant l'impression de se voir dans un miroir.

Parce que le garçon qui s'avançait était son sosie.

Sara reconnu rapidement quelques différences. Au loin, elle devinait des yeux de couleur verte, et trouvait à ce visage quelque chose de plus doux que chez James. Elle essaya d'en faire part à Milley quant-elle constata que celle-ci ne semblait même pas surprise.. Bizarre...

Le Choixpeau mit plus de temps que les autres avant de crier un énième Gryffondor, arrachant un cri de protestation de la part des Verts et Argents. Il rejoint ses amis à la table et la seconde d'après, le repas apparu, comme par enchantement.

James se planta plusieurs fois la fourchette dans la lèvre, les yeux rivés sur sa copie parfaite. Sirius lui, mangeait à peine, écrivant des calculs de mathématique avec sa fourchette dans sa purée, de façon à vouloir expliquer ce phénomène. Remus et Peter, quant-à eux, s'était remit à manger comme si de rien n'était... Mais aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, c'était Peter le plus inquiet des deux. Comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas normalement. Mais il ne dit rien, attendant d'en avoir la confirmation par une autre voix que la sienne.

Sara et Lily interrogèrent plusieurs fois Milley, sur ses talents de divinations innexplicables sur les quatre arrivants. Mais avec une sérénité sans pareil, la brune ne répondait pas, occuper à se délecter de sa nourriture. Ses deux amies capitulèrent finalement en restant perturber par le spectacle auquel elles venaient d'assister.

Finalement les quatre nouveaux se levèrent de table après un repas rapide et quittèrent la salle, ne laissant que plus de mystère à leurs arrivés. Les quatre filles finirent par se lever, sous prétexte que Lily devait leurs présenter leur emploi du temps en tant que préfète.

Mais voila, parmi ces étrangetés, seule Milley, qui savait quoi chercher, avait repéré que quelque chose clochait.

Comme par exemple, le fait qu'ils portaient tout quatre le blason de Gryffondor, déjà sur leurs poitrines.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour un chapitre de répartition tout à fait normal... Un peu de transition en fait. Prochain chapitre très rapidement, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 5 donc je vais poster assez vite le 4 pour que vous ayez aussi le 5 peu de temps après :D<br>**

**Merci encore pour vos Reviews et à ceux qui suivent ma fic! Je vous embrasse :D**

**Miss Milley Black **


	5. Chapitre 4: Rencontre parentale

**Voila! Maintenant je vous poste le chapitre 4! Vou avez enfin tous les chapitres écris. Le chapitre 5 est en cours, mais étant donné que je suis crevée, il va falloir attendre un ou deux jours de plus pour l'avoir ^^'**

**Ca va faire une semaine que je suis malade (aah gastro quand tu nous tiens..) et même si je viens tout juste de retourner en cours (j'ai pas envie de trop louper alors tant pis pour la douleur) je dois tenir le coup. Dnc quand je rentre à la maison, je suis toujours aussi mal, que ce soit au ventre ou à la tête, et trop vidée pour écrire. J'espère juste pouvoir me reprendre entre demain et vendredi pour vous écrire enfin un chapitre digne de ce nom! **

**Je vous laisse à ce chapitre, plus ou moins de transition, en vous embrassant de loin (faut pas vous rendre malade non plus .w.)**

**Chuuuu!**

* * *

><p><em>Mais voila, parmi ces étrangetés, seule Milley, qui savait quoi chercher, avait repéré que quelque chose clochait.<em>

_Comme par exemple, le fait qu'ils portaient tout quatre le blason de Gryffondor, déjà sur leurs poitrines._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 4: Et si on rencontrait ses parents?<em>**

****

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se hâtèrent de quitter la Grande Salle. L'anxiété avait monté d'un cran dans l'équipe, en voyant le regard totalement désapointé de Harry. Celui-ci ne savait pas, mais alors pas du tout comment il fallait qu'il s'y prenne avec ses parents! Il se souvenait ce qu'avait dit Sirius, à ce sujet là: Ils se disputait toujours à l'époque! Il pivota vers ses amis, le plus calmement possible.

-Ecoutez, dit-il. Faites attention, s'il vous plait. Mes parents ne s'entendre pas vraiment bien, disons, à cette époque, alors évitons de...

Mais il s'interrompit presque immédiatement par une bande de filles sortant de la salle. Le coeur de Harry fit un bond et il se crispa en reconnaissant en tête de file, sa mère, Lily. Les trois autres filles étaient inconnus à Harry, que ce soit celle aux cheveux blonds, ou son opposé aux cheveux noirs. Seul le visage lunaire de la dernière lui rappela un camarade de son époque...  
>Quand Lily commença à regarder Harry fixement, il fut mal à l'aise et se raidit. Ginny le sentit et se rapprocha doucement de son amant, avant de lui prendre la main, comme pour le rassurer. Bien que surpris au début, Harry la remercia du regard.<br>Sa mère s'approchait d'eux, plusieurs papiers en mains. Quand elle arriva à leurs hauteurs, Hermione, Ron et Ginny purent percevoir à la perfection les deux emmeuraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Les mêmes que Harry... Exactement les mêmes. S'ils avaient encore eu des doutes sur l'identité de la jeune femme, ils venaient maintenant de s'envoler en fumée. Elle leur adressa finalement la parole.

-Tenez, c'est vos emplois du temps. Bienvenu à Poudlard!

Un grand sourire bienveillant s'étira sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit fondre le coeur de ce pauvre Harry. Il fut prit d'une envie, prendre sa mère dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui, mais il se retint. Parce que se retrouver dans les bras d'un inconnu n'était certainement pas la meilleure des choses que sa mère pourrait apprécier, et si son père voyait cette étrintes, il y aurait un comprit qui aurait pu être fatal. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face: Quand après près de 18 ans, on n'a pas pu avoir de mère et qu'à présent, elle était là devant lui... La tentation était étouffante.

-Euh.. Merci... fini-t-il par répondre en essayant de lui renvoyer son sourire.  
>-Mais de rien! répondit sa mère. Je me présente, je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans!<br>-Ah mais... commença Ron, comme s'il réalisait enfin.  
>-Mais rien du tout, Ron! dit Hermione en le coupant et en lui écrasant le pied pour le faire taire.<br>-... Ta délicatesse m'étonnera toujours... dit il en une grimace de douleur.  
>Lily rit à cet échange, puis, d'un signe de main, présenta les autres.<br>-Donc, là c'est Sara Lane (la blonde sourit timidement), Milley Curth (la brune les regarda à peine) et Alice Stenman (la fille au visage lunaire fit un sourire resplendissant). Si vous avez besoin de guide, vous pouvez vous adresser à nous!

Harry les regarda, une à une. Il ne connaissait pas de Lane, ni de Curth, mais... Alice? Etait-ce elle, la futur Alice Londubat, futur mère de Neville?

-Vous venez de Beauxbatons c'est ça? demanda Milley en daignant enfin les regarder. C'était comment là-bas?

Son regard fixe et vide semblait presque les transpercer, ce qui mit Harry, Hermione et Ron très mal à l'aise. Cependant, Ginny enchaina d'un ton assuré.

-C'est ma-gni-fique! Le château se trouve en haut d'une grande montagne, mais il y fait toujours une chaleur agréable! Il y a des status de glace et des fontaines à tous les coins de couloir! Sur le coup, Poudlard ne fait pas le poid! Le château est beaucoup plus grand avec plus d'étages, et surtout, nous n'avons que 3 maisons là bas, Rubis, Emeuraude et Saphir!

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Milley la regardèrent avec étonnement. Tandis que le trio était bien surpris de voir la connaissance de Ginny à ce sujet là, Milley, elle, était vexée de ne pas les avoir eu avec un piège pourtant presque infaillible. Sara regarda le quatuor, émerveillée.

-Ca a dû être dur pour vous de quitter un si bel endroit!  
>-Oh, on s'y fait à la longue! Dit Ron d'un ton nonchalant pour jouer le jeu. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était trop grand pour moi!<br>-C'est normal, Ron, dit Harry avec amusement; Tu te perdrais dans ton propre salon.  
>-HEY! C'est arrivé qu'UNE seule fois! et tu sais bien comme le salon de la famille We... Ferret peut être grand!<br>-Ca fait tout de même une fois de trop, Ron. enchaina Hermione, comme pour cacher la bavure de Ron.  
>Cependant personne ne releva, trop occupé à se préoccuper d'autres choses.<br>-Il y a une chose qui m'étonne. dit Lily. Vous devriez avoir quoi, 18 ans, sauf toi, Ginny -Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom?- Comment cela se fait que vous êtes en septième année à Pou...  
>-Hey Evans! dit une voix derrière; Ne commence pas, sinon ils vont croire que Poudlard, ce n'est pas une école drôle!<p>

Harry leva la tête et regarda, le coeur serré, son père arriver à leur hauteur, suivit de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. En voyant ce dernier, Harry fut pris de terrible envie de meurtre, mais Ginny l'en disciuada en lui prenant le bras calmement. Il se força à sourire aux nouveaux arrivants. Il remarqua que depuis qu'il avait vu Sirius dans la pensine, ce jeune garçon s'était laissé pousser les cheveux de façon assez rebelle. Le fait de le revoir, après trois ans, provoqua en lui une grande nostalgie. Cette même nostalgie se créa en posant ses yeux sur Lupin, dont la vitalité était beaucoup plus flagrante qu'à leur époque.. Cependant, la douleur de sa perte restait plus forte, plus récente. Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua que James le regardait, et il se pressa de lisser ses mèches rebeles devant sa cicatrice.

-Je m'appelle James Potter, dit ce dernier. Voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Toi c'est Harry Vanster, c'est ça?

Harry hôcha la tête.

-Tu n'as pas un Potter dans ta famille, par hasard?  
>-Ca dépend, dit Harry à son tour. Est-ce que tu as un Vanster dans la tienne?<p>

Alors que James et Harry entretenait cette discussion, Sirius s'était approché de Ginny.

-Salut! Je me présente, donc, Sirius Black ~  
>-Enchantée~ Moi, c'est Ginny Ferret! dit-elle d'un ton assuré, amusée de retrouver Sirius après tout ce temps.<br>-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tu étais rayonnante! dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, charmeur.  
>-... Est-ce que tu me ferrais du charme? demanda la rouquine, de plus en plus amusée.<br>-Et si c'était le cas...?  
>-Et bien... Ca ne va pas être possible ~<br>-Ah? Pour quelles raisons?

Ginny lui répondit par un grand sourire avant de se décaler et de rattraper Harry. Se calant contre lui, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celui-ci fut d'abord étonné, puis lui rendit son baiser. Sans pour autant être surpris, le petit monde les regarda plutôt étonné. Ron détourna le regard, n'étant toujours pas habitué à voir sa soeur dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Hermione trouvait ça adorable, tandis que Sirius de son coté, resta dépité et déçu. Harry fini par briser le baiser en regardant sa petite amie.

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça! dit Harry, amusé, redonnant de l'espoir à Sirius.  
>-De quoi? demanda Ginny, amusée.<br>-Que tu me prennes par surprise!

Sirius, totalement dépité, se laissant plus ou moins tombé avec nonchalance. Il était clairement déçu, et rien n'était plus plaisant que de le voir dans cet état... De a part de Milley bien sur, qui partie d'un violent fou rire. Sirius lui lança un regard assassin, mais elle ne cessa pas.

-La ferme, Curth! crâcha-t-il avec haine.  
>-N..n.. Non! articula-t-elle entre deux rires.<br>-Et si nous allions en cours? demanda Hermione.  
>-Seulement si j'y vais avec ma Lily-jolie! s'exclama James.<p>

La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle gifla James, en un claquement qui fit fermer les yeux à Harry.

-Je ne suis PAS ta Lily jolie!  
>Et elle partie avec ses amies, tandis que Sara et Alice tenait avec mal Milley qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. D'ailleurs, à cause de son hilarité, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler des blasons qu'elle avait observée. James poussa un profond soupire.<p>

-Bah, t'inquiète pas, Corn'. soupira Sirius. Un jour, elle tombera à tes pieds. Quand elle sera devenu plus... Moins... comment dire...  
>-Moins violente? proposa Remus.<br>-Moins impulsive? ajouta Peter.  
>-J'allais dire plus aveugle, mais vos propositions sonnent mieux. Booon, on y va! ajouta Sirius précipitemment en voyant que James lui envoyait un regard noir.<p>

Les quatre garçons, sans attendre le quatuor, ils se dirigèrent à leurs tours vers leur salle de cours.  
>Ce moment de répit permis au trio de se tourner vers Ginny, ne cachant ni leurs surprises, ni leurs admirations.<p>

-Comment sais-tu autant de choses sur Beauxbatons? interrogea Ron.  
>-Tu n'as pas dû supporter Fleurk et sa petite soeur, Gabrielle quand elles disaient que Beauxbatons étaient la meilleure des écoles... Quel ennui... Si j'avais su que ça nous sauverait la mise...<p>

Puis, ils partirent à leur tour vers la salle d'enchantements.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Maintenant la fic ici est au même niveau que ce qu'elle est sur mon blog! Je pensais pouvoir avancer le chapitre 5 dans la journée, mais je suis crevée, exténuée, bref, je tiens à peine.. Alors j'espère l'avoir fini demain :D<strong>

**A bientôt d'ici là!**

**Bisous**

**Miss Milley Black  
><strong> 


	6. Chapitre 5: En quelques heures

**Désolée du retard! Je l'avais promis pour Mercredi soir, mais entre temps, j'ai repris les cours (car oui, étant malade j'étais restée à la maison) et étant toujours malade, je tenais plus quand je rentrais à la maison! Aussi,ma soeur est venue squater à la maison, et comme je la vois rarement (vu qu'elle habite dans son propre appart') j'ai passé la soirée avec elle. Qui m'en blâmerait!**

**Vous savez le drame quand on écrit un chapitre comme ça? Quand on a décidé de faire quelques alusions ici et là? Quand votre playlist spéciale Harry Potter en aléatoire, contenant du Ministry of Magic, Gred & Forge ou Oliver Boyld and the Remembrals, vous passe à la suite "Bridge to the Other side" (_Sirius I'm Seriously Missing You.._) de OBR et Fred's Death de Gred&Forge.**  
><strong>Ouais. Je vous jure. Ca tue royal. surtout quand le perso qu'on vénère dans HP c'est Sirius, et que les perso qu'on adore c'est Fred et George. (Ouais dans l'ordre disons 1-Sirius, 2-Fred&amp;George, 3-James &amp; Remus, 4- Luna &amp; Neville, 5- Ron. Et après, les autres que j'adore bien sur mais bon :3)<strong>

**Donc c'est en vous conseillant tous ces bons groupes que je vous propose ce chapitre dans le même optique!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: En quelques heures.<strong>

C'est avec le coeur lourd que Harry accompagna ses amis en cours d'enchantement. Bien sur, il avait tout pour être ravi. Il venait de retrouver ses parents, sa famille... Il revoyait Sirius et Lupin! Et il pouvait enfin connaitre sa mère et son père... Mais voila... Pouvait-il appeler ça une famille? Avec ses parents toujours en train de se chercher, se disputer... Ils ignoraient qu'il allaient se marier. Qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble. Qu'ils aillaient s'aimer. Qu'ils allaient donné naissance à un garçon, qui est aujourd'hui avec eux, cacher sous le nom de Harry Vanster. Et surtout, ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient confié leurs vies à un traitre au service de mort, et que un an et trois mois après la naissance de leur fils, ils alaient se sacrifier un funeste soir d'octobre. Harry avait le coeur serré rien que d'y penser. Et pour Sirius qui allait être jeté en prison à cause de ça... et Peter qui permettrait la résurection de Voldemort plus tard? Et Lupin qui allait tout perdre... Pour au final tous mourir et enterrer la légende des maraudeurs lors de la Grande Guerre?

Être spectateur d'une tragédie dont on connait déjà la fin n'arrangeait guère le jeune Potter.

-Harry tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien changer. dit Hermione.

Harry lança un regard à son amie un peu tristement. Elle affichait de la compassion, mais comment pouvait-elle comprendre... Il resta dans ses pensées, perdus parmis les souvenirs qu'il avait créé avec son parrain quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'enchantement.  
>Ce qui réveilla d'ailleurs Harry instentanément à cause des éclats de voix. Il leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés, pour observer ses futurs parents encore se disputer.<p>

-... Prétentieux et Arrogant! N'as-tu donc aucune honte? criait Lily.  
>-Arrête de gueuler, OK? cria James enmettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.<br>-Si tu n'en faisais pas qu'à ta tête aussi!  
>-Qu'à ma tête? Je t'ai juste demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi, et tu as vu comment tu réagis?<br>-Parce que j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide! Tu es désespérant Potter!

Autour d'eux, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle regardaient, amusés, la scène qui était plus qu'usuelle. Harry arqua un sourcil en remarquant que derrière, Milley et Sara chuchotaient entre elles.

-Je pari un gallion que cette fois, James arrive à s'imposer! murmura Sara.  
>-Pari tenu! ajouta Milley. Potter ne fait pas le poids face à Lily.<p>

Harry sourit à cette alusion et détourna son regard vers les maraudeurs. Sirius s'était déjà bien remi de sa déception avec Ginny, et il sourait aux tentatives de James pour séduire Lily sans vouloir s'en méler. Remus semblait assez amusé et agacé en même temps, peut être parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien comment cela se terminait d'habitude. Peter quant-à lui, mordait sa main pour ne pas partir d'un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir. Harry eu un sourire amer. Ce Peter avait le don de l'énerver. Ca allait être très dur de ne pas se jeter sur lui et le démolire pendant ce séjour...

James et Lily, eux, continuaient.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ton problème! ajouta James. Tout ce que tu sors ce sont des arguments vaseux!  
>-Bonne riposte! commenta Sara.<br>-Oh mais ce n'est pas encore fini. ajouta Milley malicieusement.  
>-Ce sont des arguments tout à fait concrés! cria Lily n'en pouvant plus.<br>-Ah oui? Et les quels?  
>-Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point tu te pavanes? "Salut, regardez moi, je suis le meilleur joueur du Quidditch au monde!" Mais OUHOU! Il y a des gens autour de toi, et ils s'intéressent pas tous à ton petit nombril!<br>James en avait assez. Et ça se lisait sur son visage.  
>-Et tu te crois toute blanche peut être? "Miss-je-sais-tout-et-fait-la-fierté-des-professeurs-parce-que-je-suis-préfète-en-chef", ça te dit rien, la modestie? Et tu oses me repprocher de faire pareil alors que TOI, dès qu'on te le reproche tu es violente!<br>Lily aussi craqua. Elle le giffla.  
>-Ne me compare pas à un être aussi immature que toi! dit Lily entre ses dents. Contrairement à certains, je ne fais pas des blagues à tout bout de champs pour emmerder les Serpentard juste pour m'amuser!<br>-Oh non! dit James en un rictus. Tu préfères frapper les personnes qui t'entoure quand ils veulent te témoigner de l'affection!  
>-Ce ne sont pas les personnes qui m'entour dont il est question, mais de TOI, de tes attitudes princières, et ta faculté à croire que tout te tombera toujours dans les bras si tu t'accroches! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu n'agis que par fierté!<p>

James allait répliquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit et le silence fut insité par la présence du petit professeur Flitwick devant la même salle que connu nos quatre héros. Même si la victoire était seulement dû à une interruption momentanée d'une dispute qui ne pourrait se continuer au vu de la très légère rancune de James, Sara glissa dans la main de Milley une pièce brillante qui arracha un sourire plein de fierté à celle-ci. Cependant, ce sourire allait bientôt disparaitre, tout comme le feu hardent de la préfète, lui, allait s'attiser.

En effet, le professeur eut l'idée du siècle: Placer lui même les élèves.  
>-Donc... Devans, Potter et... Evans tiens!<br>-Pourquoi ça semblait téléguider... marmonna Ron dans sa barbe en attendant la détonnation.  
>-QUOI? hurla Lily. M-MAIS POURQUOI?<br>-Oh, génial! s"exclama James avec un sourire joyeux d'un enfant dont on aurait promis Noël en avance.  
>-La ferme Potter! Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas...<br>-Monsieur Potter s'est amusé à faire exploser la table d'un de ses camarades la dernière fois qu'il est venu dans mon cours avec Black! protesta la petite voix couinante de Flitwick. Je préfère le surveiller, et en temps que Préfète, vous pourrez parfaitement le faire!  
>-Je peux pas m'occuper de Black plutôt...?<br>-Non merci! s'exclama le concerné. Je me sens déjà assez malchanceux dans l'histoire!  
>-S'il vous plait, taisez vous! intervint le petit professeur.<br>Lily campitula et James eut un grand sourire de tombeur.  
>-C'est le destin ma Lily Jolie!<br>-Si tu ne veux pas que ton destin soit d'être stérille, la ferme.  
>A peine eut-elle prononcé ça que Ron regarda Harry d'un regard livide. Celui-ci essayait plus d'étouffer un rire que de s'appitoyer sur l'état de ses parents. Finalement il y avait un certain comique à la situation. Hermione aussi se permis un sourire à la répartie de Lily.<br>-Franchement, ta mère a une personnalité facilement enflammable! murmura Ginny, admirative. Et quelle répartie!  
>Harry lui offrit un sourire radieux et se reconcentra sur les places, bien que toujours dans ses pensés. D'une certaine façon, il était fier de sa mère... Et même de son père!<p>

Le Professeur reprit.  
>-Alors juste derrière pour bien séparer les troubles faits -Il lança un regard lour de sens à Sirius qui joua les innocents- Lane et Lupin.<br>La blonde se mit instentanément à rougir, se cacha derrière ses cheveux et regarda Remus. Celui-ci ne semblait avir aucun problème avec cela et possedait un sourire radieux qui la mit d'avantage mal à l'aise. Elle se précipita à sa place dans la salle, suivit par un Remus un peu surpris. James et Lily eux, étaient toujours dehors, comme si cette dernière s'attendait à ce que le professeur se mette devant elle et cri un "poisson d'Avril!" réconfortant. Mais au lieu de cela, il enchaina.  
>-Et donc, derrière, Black et ... Curth, ça sera parfait.<br>-Wowowowo... commença James en voyant déjà la catastrophe venir.  
>-Hors de question. dit Milley, catégorique, froide et cassante.<br>-... C'est toujours ok pour que je vienne à coté de toi Evans? demanda Sirius en prenant soin de s'éloigner de Milley.  
>-Il serait temps que vous fassiez un effort! protesta le professeur. Votre petite guerre dure déjà depuis assez longtemps!<br>-Et elle risque pas de se terminer! dit Milley.  
>-Monsieur, intervint James. Je crois qu'on veut tous éviter le génocide probable du reste de la classe..<br>-Ca m'ennuie de le dire, mais Potter a raison... insista Lily.  
>Sans vraiment le vouloir, Sirius et Milley s'échangèrent un regard entendu montrant leur commun accord, qui leur arracha ensuite une grimace de dégout à l'idée d'avoir été sur la même longueur d'onde.<p>

Tandis que le professeur trouvait un moyen de forcer les deux ennemis à colaborer, Ron se tourna vers Harry.  
>-Sirius nous avait jamais dit qu'il avait eu autant de mal avec une fille à l'école!<br>-Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait venu nous parler de quelque chose comprométant sa réputation? demanda Ginny d'un ton d'évidence.  
>-shuuut! murmura Hermione. Le Professeur Flitwick a réussi à les convaincre!<br>Harry regarda les deux personnes et trouva que Hermione avait été trop gentille de dire ça. Ils s'étaient plutôt soumis à l'idée "faites le ou on vous demande pour retenue de rester accrocher ensemble pendant une semaine." Au vu de leur dégout sur leurs visages respectifs, du moins, c'était la chose la plus logique..

Le reste de la classe se retrouva placer le plus normalement du monde, et Harry eut la chance d'être à coté de Hermione, et Ron, avec un peu moins de chance comme le témoignait ses marmonnages, à coté de sa soeur.

Le cours fut calme. Très calme. Trop calme au gout des maraudeurs. Le professeur n'avait pas vraiment prit en compte que Lily, Sara et Milley prendraient toutes trois un mouvement de recule envers les garçons qu'elle devait surveiller, chacune pour des raisons qui leurs étaient propres. Bien qu'il fallut attendre un peu de temps avant que Remus ne capitule, ils arrivèrent à faire en douce une Bombabouse et ils la jetèrent dans la classe, déclanchant une odeur tellement nauséabonde qu'ils durent tous évacuer.  
>Le prochain cours n'allait commencer que dans un quart d'heure, mais ils étaient tous dehors. Harry regarda sa mère, partir avec ses amies jusqu'à la bibliothèque ("Elle s'entendrait bien avec Hermione si elles prenaient le temps de passer un moment ensemble" pensa-t-il) et remarqua vaguement que la brune mit un moment, hésitante, à la suivre. Comme si elle avait envie de dire quelque chose. Finalement elle tourna les talons et rejoins sa camarade, sus la surprise de Harry.<p>

Mais ses pensées restèrent très peu de temps sur ce fait. Les yeux de Ginny s'embuèrent, le visage de Ron s'assombrit et celui d'Hermine s'étira de trais tristes. Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Harry pour adopter la même attitude que Ron, pour penser à la même chose que ce qui tiraillait les trois autres personnes de la bande.  
>Oui, tout le monde avait eu la même pensée pour Fred et George dont les blagues pouvaient s'avérer pire lors de leur géné malheureusement, ils ne pouvait plus se rappeler de cela sans se souvenir non plus que quelques mois plus tôt, Fred était mort, là bas, dans un couloir.<br>Ginny n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, et sa fierté avait bien du mal à le laisser paraî la prit délicatement dans ses bras, réconfortant, tandis qu'elle resta silencieuse à récupérer à l'interrieur de ceux si.  
>-Beh Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Sirius qui venait de constater le malaise globale et anormal.<br>Harry leva la tête et vit les maraudeurs les regarder avec intensité. Le regard de Lupin et celui de Sirius semblaient d'autaut plus peusant quand il connaissait leurs sens, et celui de son père ne fit que le mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise. Ginny redoubla de larmes, et Ron fini par la prendre lui même dans ses bras. Les laissant dans leur deuil familiale, Harry se tourna vers les maraudeurs hésitant, tandis qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Harry? demanda Remus de plus en plus surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que...  
>-Ne croyez pas que de là où on vient, il n'y a que le soleil de France. improvisa Harry en tentant d'être subtile. Pendant quelques années nous avons eu des ennuis avec un mage noir, et l'année dernière, lors de la gueurre, de nombreuses personnes ont perdu la vie...<br>Il ne pu s'empêcher un regard désolé vers Remus que personne ne remarqua, à son plus grand plaisir. Puis, il enchaina.  
>-Ginny et Ron avaient deux frères exactement comme vous, à enchainer blagues sur blagues. Ils avaient même ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes. Mais lors de la guerre, Fred a perdu la vie...<br>Il sentit une boule se créer dans sa gorge à cette évocation et il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression de revivre cette nuit, de revoir Fred rire avec Percy. Il avait même l'impression de sentir toujours l'odeur des pierres quand elles s'étaient rompu près d'eux. C'était très agaçant.  
>-M-mais c'était il y a longtemps non? demanda Remus, relativement géner d'avoir a posé ces questions. Vu que vous avez pu venir ici en toute sécurité...<br>-... C'était il y a quelques mois... murmura Harry, un peu destabilisé.  
>Les quatre garçons se lancèrent un regard désapointé, comme s'ils cherchaient à changer l'ambiance. Mais Peter se posait des questions.<br>-T'as l'air de prendre ça avec plus de légerté, t'as pas dû perdre de membre de ta famille!  
>Si encore, seule la question avait été posé. Mais là. Venant de Pettigrow...<br>Un regard furieux se posa sur le maraudeurs, un regard plein de haine qui glaça le sang de ce futur traître. S'il en avait été capable, Harry l'aurait tué d'un simple regard.  
>-Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille. dit-il d'un ton glacé, plein de reproche sans quitter Peter du regard.<p>

Un frisson traversa l'échine de James. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle l'affectait, et le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il partagea un regard avec Sirius qui semblait partager son malaise. Ils ne voulaient même pas songer à l'horreur qu'avait dû être leurs vies... Peter, lui, eu un mouvement de recul, comme s'il voyait l'hostillité dans le regard du brun. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal...  
>-Booon, c'est pas que ça nous éclate pas, commença sirius, mais en fait c'est.. Carrément déprimant...<br>-Moi je dis, Carpe Diem! s'exclama James. Allé, hop hop hop! On veut des sourires sur ces visages! et Hilico!  
>-Sinon on vous lance un sortilège de chatouille, surenchérie Remus avec un léger sourire.<p>

Harry fut surpris au début, mais fini par sourire pendant qu'Hermione essuyait ses larmes. Les deux Weasley s'étaient calmés et étaient revenus vers eux avec un léger sourire. Peter, qui continuait de ne pas être a l'aise, fit une remarque;  
>-On va commencer le prochain cours là...<br>-On a quoi? demanda Hermione, comme excitée de voir les cours de l'époque pour se changer les idées.  
>-On a des ennuis. soupira Sirius.<br>-Je sais pas, ils ont dû jouer à la courte paille quand ils ont fait cet emplois du temps... commença James.  
>-Ou bien ils voulaient faire souffrir le prof de défense...<br>-Ouais, aussi...  
>-Mais en tout cas, intervint Remus, on a encore défense contre les forces du mal.<br>Harry observa ce trio amusé. a vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait même pas de les voir comme cela. Comme dans ces souvenirs...  
>-Et disons que le prof est grincheux. marmonna Sirius. Nous coller parce qu'on riait en classe!<br>-Il vous à coller parce que vous avez pas fait vos devoir... soupira Remus.  
>-... Ouais mais c'est pareil!<br>-Ce professeur est si horrible que ça? demanda Hermione qui ne voulait même pas croire ça possible.  
>-On a toujours l'impression qu'on casse tes rêves quand on t'annonce ce genre de chose, Mione... murmura Ron avec un sourire.<br>-Ce prof est insupportable. commença Peter. En plus, on commence à étudier les Détraqueurs, c'est l'enfer!  
>Le visage de Harry mit un moment avant de se fendre en un sourire. Ginny semblait d'un coup tout excitée, et son amant, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Remus en pensant au professeur qu'il avait été à ce sujet là.<br>-Je vais me régaler. murmura Harry, avec une certaine fierté.

A leurs arrivés en défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur fut stupéfait d'observer que pour la première fois surement depuis le début de l'année, les maraudeurs étaient arrivés à l'heure. Sa machoir, déjà ouverte suite à ce choc, failli se décrocher en observant Harry et le comparant à James. Avoir son pire cauchemare en double exemplaire n'était certainement pas la chose dont rêvait le professeur.

Le cours se commença, donc, bizarrement, dans le calme. Le professeur envoyait toujours un regard perçant aux maraudeurs comme s'il attendait le moment où il allait pouvoir les prendre sur le fait. Mais ils étaient relativement peu mesquin à ce moment là. Ou plutôt, ils attendaient de voir comment le professeur allait réagir après un trop grand silence.

-Donc, les détraqueurs sont notre cours d'aujourd'hui. Ce sont des créatures totalement abominables mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a surement que quatre d'entre vous qui pourraient un jour avoir à faire avec eux.  
>Il lança un regard oblique vers les maraudeurs et Sirius marmonna.<br>-On ne se sent pas du tout visé...  
>-Ce sont comme des fantômes à la moldus, avec des longs draps sur eux, continua le professeur. Aussi, il fait toujours froid quand ils arrivent et ils aspirent les bons souvenirs des gens.<br>-Mais... Comment ça? demanda Frank Londubat, un garçon à forte carrure mais que Harry avait reconnu par ses trais sympathiques plus loin dans la salle.  
>-Quand ils rentrent dans une pièce, tous les souvenirs heureux la quitte, c'est tout!<br>Harry arqua un sourcils. C'est quand même une étrange façon de voir les Détraqueurs. Ron se pencha vers lui et murmura.  
>-J'ai légèrement l'impression que tout ce qu'il dit est éroné...<br>-Silence! siffla la voix du professeur, agacé. Donc, je continue...  
>-J'vais pas aimer ces cours... marmonna Ginny, qui commençait à s'ennuillait.<br>-Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Harry en regardant sa voisine.  
>Celle-co avait blêmit, comme si la simple idée que le professeur ne respecte pas la vraie définition de Détraqueur la mettait mal à l'aise.<br>-J'en pense qu'il devrait en rencontrer un juste pour apprendre un peu.

Harry eu un sourire tandis qu'il regarda ses parents. Le fait de voir son père dans un calme absolu l'étonnait. Il se demandait comment il avait pu charmer sa mère, après sept ans, alors qu'il s'y était toujours pris de la mauvaise façon. Sirius lui avait dit que la tête de James avait pris le temps de dégonfler, mais elle semblait toujours pleine d'héllium et de fierté. Son regard s'assombrit en se posant sur son parrain. c'était peut être encore plus dûr pour lui. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec Sirius, au 12 squart Guimaurd, ou quand il était en cavale, que l'idée de le revoir maintenant ramenait des souvenirs douloureux. Comme une chute lointaine à travers un voile. Rien que d'y penser, Harry fut pris de frisson et préféra se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur que de replonger dans ces souvenirs que les détraqueurs adoraient lui montrer...  
>-Ainsi, il est tout de même très dûre de faire apparaître un Patronus. Il faudrait être un Grand Mage!<br>-Donc on a aucune défense contre les Détraqueurs...? demanda Peter, surpris.  
>-Aucune! s'exclama le professeur avec un sourire vainqueur.<br>-Mais... commença Remus, qui avait assez étudié le sujet pour penser le contraire.  
>-J'ai dit aucune! Et de toute façon, vous n'aurez pas à affronter des détraqueurs sauf si vous le méritez! ajuta-t-il en fixant Sirius et James comme si c'était des cas très atteints.<br>-On va pas finir à Azkaban professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. dit Sirius avec nonchalance en se balançant sur la table.  
>-Et si ça arrive, nous reviendrons vous hanter! ajouta James.<br>-Azkaban est trop isolé pour cela. dit le professeur d'une voix cassante et contrarier. Aussi...  
>-Il n'empêche qu'un Patronus, une fois qu'on a comprit le truc, c'est pas si compliqué.<p>

La petite assemblée se tourna vers Ginny qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Après tout, elle avait métrisé assez bien le Patronus dans les cours de l'AD, alors qu'elle n'était qu'en 4ème année.  
>-Oh vraiment? commença le professeur d'un ton douceureux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et si vous nous montriez plutôt le fruit de votre ignorance en essayant?<br>-.. J'vais m'le faire. marmonna la rousse en se levant.  
>-Ginny, pas de sortilège de Chauve Furie! s'exclama doucement Ron pour que seule sa soeur l'entende.<br>-Oh non, ce ne serait pas assez cruel.  
>Le trio se regarda un moment, tandis que Ginny pronnonçait doucement le sortilège du Patronus. De sa baguette sortie un long filet argenté qui fini par prendre la forme d'un cheval. Le professeur blêmit, ne trouvant pas cela possible, et Sirius lança une râle dans la classe en commençant à l'applaudir. En un coup de baguette elle avait remit en question le professeur et l'avait humilié. Les maraudeurs avaient de quoi être fier.<br>-C-Comment.. Quand avez vous appris ça? s'exclama-t-il avait surprise.  
>-Il y a trois ans quand j'étais en quatrième année. dit elle avec nonchalance mais pourtant fier d'elle.<br>-Ca ne peut pas être au programme! Même à Beaubatons! s'exclama le professeur d'une voix aigu.  
>-Evidemment, c'est pas un professeur qui me l'a appris, c'est Harry!<br>Nouveau silence. Dépité, Harry sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui, et, se sentant menacé, lissa une mèche sur sa cicatrice même si personne ici ne pouvait en connaitre le sens. Ron écrasa le pied de sa soeur, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
>-Et où donc Monsieur Vanster l'a-t-il appris?<br>Il regarda fixement Harry, comme s'il cherchait sa faille, quelque chose à exploiter. Hermione hocha la tête quand Harry la regarda: il pouvait parler s'il évitait de donner trop de détails vérifiable.  
>-En troisième année... dit-il en un souffle, sentant également le regard de son professeur en Patronus sur lui.<br>-Aucun enfant ne peut apprendre ça si tôt! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sec.  
>-C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais eu le choix! Estimez vous heureux, quand les Détraqueurs ferront n'importe quoi et se retourneront contre le Ministère, moi au moins je saurais me défendre!<br>-Les Détraqueurs ne se retourneront pas contre le ministère. dit le professeur d'un ton glacé.  
>Sentant le coup de pied d'Hermione sur sa chaise, Harry préféra ne rien dire.<br>-Oui mais si Harry a raison, il faudrait mieux s'entrainer non? demanda Sirius en brisant le silence environnant.  
>Une vague d'approbation s'étira dans la salle.<br>-Nous avons autre chose à faire! gronda le professeur.  
>-Comme quoi, nous dire que des centaures sont des hybrides à éliminer? râla Ron. On croirait entendre notre prof de 5ème année!<br>Harry eut un sourire amer en repensant à Ombrage et son totalitarisme, mais il était heureux que Ron agisse. Une nouvelle vague de reproche attaqua le professeur et il capitula.  
>-D'accord d'accord! Puisque vous vous sentez si mâlin, Vanster vous apprendra le Patronus! Enfin. Si vous y arriver seulement. ajouta-t-il en un sourire tordu. Le cours est terminé.<p>

Bizarrement, le cours avait plus irrité Harry qu'autre chose. De nombreuses filles étaient venues le voir, lui rappelant sa ressemblance avec James, et s'attirant les foudres de Ginny. Cependant, il eut la fierté de se faire acclamer par les maraudeurs, ravi d'avoir en leur nouvel ami quelqu'un qui pourrait aller contre le professeur!

Après une journée exténuante le repos était de mise. C'est dans les draps rouge de 1977 que Harry chercha le sommeil sans le trouver. Une centaine de questions se faisaient sans réponse et son coeur se serrait. Plus il resterait ici, plus l'envie de tout changer sera insupportable. Péniblement, il ferma les yeux avec une dernière pensée pour l'homme serpent. Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse encore avoir des contacts avec Lord Voldemort?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. De gros problèmes de sommeil et le travail qui s'accumule, ça n'aide pas vraiment... Je vais faire de mon mieux! Je vous embrasse tous~<strong>


	7. Chapitre 6: Avec les yeux du passé

**Enfin le chapitre 6 pour notre bon plaisir! J'ai expliqué vaguement pourquoi j'étais en retard sur mon profil, et je m'en excuse encore, platement!**

** Au sujet de ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le réécrire au niveau de la cohérence. En effet, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que commence vraiment l'histoire, donc, je dois vraiment commencer à anticiper et à changer les personnages qui apparaitront dans les chapitres qui suivent. Bien que les idées se précisent dans ma tête sur ce qui est à changer, celui ça m'a surtout tué au niveau des transitions, qui avaient été faites avec gaminerie dans la première version du chapitre, et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le reste.**

**Bon, le truc c'est que je sais où je vais et ma logique, mais lancer comme ça, on dirait que je pars à tâtons... m'en voulez pas T_T**

**J'essayerais de commencer la suite au plus vite!**

**J'vous embrasse fort, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Avec les yeux du passé<strong>

Il y avait une impression étrange dans ce lieu inhabité. Les flammes dansaient, voldiguaient, dans des valses mortelles. Comme la Mer Rouge, elles s'ouvraient, créant un fin chemin au milieu de la dévastation. De grands bruits cassaient ce silence, le même bruit que le bois qui cède après s'être vaillament battut. Et au milieu de ce carnage illuminé par une faible lumière verte, un corps à peine humain marchait... ou plutôt, glissait. Comme un serpent. D'ailleurs, une créature du même genre s'enroulait autour de ses pieds, dans une allégence presque humaine. Partageant tout deux les aspects de l'autre, leurs voix sifflantes se mit à fendre l'air, sans pour autant se faire comprendre. L'homme parla, et un sifflement d'approbabtion se logea dans son oreille, tandis qu'un homme tenta de se redresser dans ce champs de flamme. En le voyant, l'homme à moitié serpent pointa sa baguette vers lui et siffla.  
>-AVADA KEDAVRA!<br>Avant que le moindre mouvement ait pu être fait, l'homme tomba en arrière, les bras en croix, au milieu d'un brasier qui rongea son corps. Le rire froid et fier du tueur s'éleva dans les airs, rejoignant le crâne et le serpent qui reignait sur le ciel: La marque des ténèbres.

Vous connaissez surement ce genre de sursaut qui vous réveil quand vous avez fait un cauchemar? Harry, lui, ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça. Trop habitué à se lever en sueur , toujours allongé dans les draps qu'il trempait de celle-ci, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son bond le fasse s'enrouler dans la couverture, dégringolé vers les rideaux, pour finir saussiçonner dans ses propres draps, tombant au sol en un bruit sourd.

-Ca va Harry? demanda une voix.  
>-Je ne te savais pas capable de te réveiller de bon matin avec un numéro de cirque, en ajouta une autre.<br>Légèrement agacé, Harry leva la tête vers James et Sirius, tout deux accroupis vers lui. Même si James semblait avoir plus d'inquiétude dans son regard, il abordait le même sourire amusé que son frère de coeur. Les voyant si près, Harry eu le réflexe de passer sa main sur une mèche pour cacher a cicatrice, mais il eu du mal à se défaire de sa prison.  
>-Amusant. Et si maintenant, vous pouviez m'aider...?<br>Les maraudeurs s'échangèrent un regard.  
>-Ca dépend, tu donnes quoi en échange? demanda Sirius avec nonchalance.<br>-Hey!  
>-Ca va, déstress, Harry, je rigole!... Je rigole vraiment les gars, ajouta-t-il ensuite en voyant le regard peusant de James, Harry et Remus qui venait de se lever. Me regardez pas comme ça!<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, enchaina James en commençant à le démeler, il le payera a un moment ou un autre de la journée.  
>-Hein? Comment ça? s'étonna Sirius.<br>James eu un sourire énigmatique, finissant de délivrer son fils, et retournant vers son lit pour finir de s'habiller. Harry se leva et mit ses lunettes sur son nez, s'habillant à la douce mélodie de:  
>-James? James? Tu comptes faire quoi? Oh putain, vieux, déconne pas! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Jaaaaames! Hé Ho! La Terre appel la lune! JAMES! Tu vas faire quoi? JAMES BON SANG!<br>Ron venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide luisant sur sa chemise. Il regarda Harry avec un grand sourire, avant d'effacer celui-ci en voyant le regard grave de son ami. Bien. Il avait compris. D'un hochement de tête, les deux retournèrent à leurs occupations, regardant du coin de l'oeil Sirius tenter désespérément de savoir ce que James lui réservait dans son mutisme.

Harry n'aimait pas être dans le dortoir, entouré de sa famille. Il avait une impression très désagréable, qui réveillait malgré lui un picorement loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'à son habitude, s'étalant non pas sur le chemin de sa cicatrice, mais du long de son corps. Il descendit dans la salle commune, une fois vêtu, caressant la blessure qui l'avait toujours fait si souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux se perdaient vers la fenêtre qui annonçait l'orage, avec une nonchalance cachant son anxiété. Le silence de la salle déserte lui permettait de s'isoller, dans son esprit, dans sa peur. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Voldemort...? Il avait supprimé la partie de Voldemort qui était en lui. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi...  
>-On est du genre lève-tôt, Vanster?<br>Sortant de sa rêverie, plus proche de la cauchemardise, Harry se tourna vers Milley qui venait de descendre du dortoir des filles, prête pour sa journée et cachant ses yeux sous ses mèches. Pourtant, il sentait clairement son regard perçant et curieux lui créant un frisson de répultion. C'était le genre de personne, comme ça, qu'on ne peut pas se voir sans la moindre raison. Surement parce qu'elle dégageait directement de l'animosité et de l'arrogance digne d'un Serpentard. Il tenta cependant de sourire, comme pour cacher le mal être qu'elle pouvait lui imposer.  
>-C'est ça en effet.<br>-Mais bien sur. dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>-Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? répliqua-t-il exapéré.<br>-Un cauchemar peut être? murmura-t-elle avec une certaine malice.  
>-Et alors? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Elle eut un moment de silence, puis, sourit avec malice en s'asseillant sur le dossier.  
>-Bon, tu n'es pas facilement impressionnable, c'est déjà ça.<br>-Pourquoi le serai-je?  
>-Parce que tu as quelque chose à cacher.<br>-Et qu'est-ce que ce serait?  
>Il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Il croisa les bras et la regarda, se demandant vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Elle le regarda persque avec sévérité.<br>-D'habitude, pour la bande de Potter et les autres, ils finissent toujours par s'embrouiller ou se sentir menacer. Du moins c'est le cas de Pettigrow.  
>-Ca répond pas à ma question.<br>-J'ai pensé donc que ce serait logique que tu agisses comme ton père. ajouta-t-elle en un baillement.  
>Harry écarquilla les yeux mais arriva à se reprendre sur le champs avec une attitude impassible. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre ou quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucune preuve, ni rien. Il fallait se détendre.<br>-Comme mon père? dit-il le plus calmement possible. Le connaitrais-tu par le plus grand des hasards?  
>-Je pense qu'il est normal que je le connaisse...<br>Puis elle ajouta dans un murmure après avoir regardé derrière elle pour vérifier si la salle était bien vide.  
>-Harry Potter...<br>Nouveau bug. Il se repris un peu moins vite, mais il réagit à nouveau avec calme.  
>-C'est vrai que nous nous ressemblons, murmura-t-il. Mais nous ne sommes pas de la même famille.<br>Il remarqua que la jeune femme semblait piquée au vif. Pourtant, elle tenta de se contenir en un rictus amer et un froncement de sourcils. Légèrement tremblante, surement de rage, elle ajouta avec un ton douceureux.  
>-Oui oui. Dites, juste une question. Vous venez de Beauxbaton, n'est-il pas? Donc, vous ne deviez rien connaitre sur Poudlard...<br>-Mais encore...?  
>Harry fronça les sourcils, cette fois inquiet. Elle semblait trop sûre d'elle. Elle avait trop de choses à dire. Et si elle avait de bonnes raisons de l'appeler Harry Potter? Ce n'était pas normal...<br>-Pourtant, vous avez trouvé tous seul la classe d'enchantement, si je ne m'abuse.  
>Harry resta silencieux. S'il mentait, encore une fois, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Il le sentait. Son ton douceureux n'autorisait aucune réplique.<br>-De plus...  
>Elle s'approcha de lui, tout près, avec un sourire énigmatique. Non, vraiment, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry.<br>-Comment ce fait-il qu'avant même la répartition, toi et tes petits copains aviez déjà votre blason?  
>Elle porta le bout de ses doigts sur le blason présent sur le torse de Harry, ce qui le pétrifia. Cette fille était effrayante. Non pas par la façon dont elle agissait ou les paroles qu'elle disait. Ou seulement un peu. Mais elle dégageait quelque chose qui n'inspirait aucune confiance. Ce n'était pas des suppositions, c'était des affirmations: Elle savait. Elle devenait par la même occasion, un danger à leur voyage temporel. Il allait répliquer, chercher à comprendre, quand il entendit les marches du dortoir des garçons se dévaler.<br>-HAAARRYYYY! James veut pas me dire ce...  
>Totalement désespéré, Harry regarda son futur parrain. Il venait totalement de casser son grouve.<br>-Aie un peu de respect pour ceux qui dorment, Black! gronda Milley d'une voix cassante en se dégageant.  
>Celui-ci mit un moment à regarder son ennemie, son regard autrefois amusé se déchirant d'une haine contenue.<br>-Curth. Quelle désagréable surprise de bon matin. dit-il, tout aussi froid qu'elle avait pu l'être.  
>-Déplaisir partagé. dit elle d'un ton nonchalant en se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Au plaisir de ne pas avoir à te reparler aujourd'hui!<br>La porte claqua, ce qui laissa une atmosphère assez peusante dans la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Plus sérieux, le jeune Black se tourna vers Harry.  
>-Elle te voulait quoi la harpie?<br>-La harp...  
>-Pas besoin de poser de question sur son surnom, répond juste.<br>Harry resta assez surpris par cette réaction, accentué par une froideur qui se voulait contenue. C'était plutôt à lui d'être froid! Cette fille, elle savait pour eux! Et il ne savait même pas encore comment! Il devait comprendre, savoir à quel moment n'avaient-ils pas été assez attentifs! Personne n'aurait remarqué les insignes s'ils ne savaient pas quoi chercher.. alors c'était à LUI d'être énervé!  
>-Je sais pas vraiment, elle était bizarre...<br>Sirius se mordit la lèvre, fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait encore plus furieux.  
>-Fait très attention avec elle. Elle peut être très manipulatrice. Elle est vicieuse, méchante, détestable! Alors fait très, très attention!<br>-J'ai remarqué que tu la détestais mais...  
>-J'ai de bonnes raisons! dit-il, cassant. Crois moi, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. C'est le genre typique de fille qui serait capable de poignarder les gens dans le dos!<br>Harry resta un moment silencieux. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans cet état. Vraiment jamais. Même quand il parlait de Rogue ou de Peter, il n'était pas comme ça. Comme... Enérvé et nerveux. Comme un adolescent. Adolescent qu'il était en fait. Cela arracha un petit sourire à Harry, malheureusement un peu sarcastique en pensant qu'avec toute cette haine qu'il avait pour cette fille, il n'avait jamais daigné en parler à quique ce soit. Son parrin ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, un sourire illuminait son visage.  
>-Bon, James a décidé de me tuer et je sais pas encore comment. Tu pourras mener ton enquète s'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaait?<p>

Le temps s'était déterioré en quelques minutes. Très vite, Sirius avait rejoint les maraudeurs quand ceux-ci étaient descendu, laissant Harry avec Ron qui venait d'arriver. Ils discutèrent un instant, de façon anodine, au sujet des cours de la veille en attendant que Ginny et Hermione les rejoignent. Quand elles arrivèrent, sourire aux lèvres, elle virent bien vite le regard lourd de Harry qui les ramena à un certain sérieux.  
>-Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Hermione, inquiète.<br>-Plusieurs choses. Il faut que nous parlons.  
>Il leur narra tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille au soir. Ainsi, il put parler de son cauchemar, de la légerté de son réveil, et surtout, avec gravité, le petit entretient qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Milley. Ron blêmit.<br>-T-tu rêves toujours de Tu-sais-qui...  
>-M-mais comment c'est possible! s'affolla Hermione. Tu as supprimé la partie de son âme qui était dans ton corps!<br>-Je le sais bien.. marmonna Harry. Et moins fort...  
>-Tu penses que tu peux toujours être en contact avec lui? demanda Ginny avec anxiété.<br>-Je ne sais pas... peut être qu'il me reste un léger lien avec lui...  
>-Mais tu rêvais encore de lui... surrenchérie Ron, inquiet.<br>-Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'étais pas Voldemort... murmura Harry. J'étais totalement externe...  
>-Tu as déjà essayé de reparler Fourchelang? demanda Ginny.<br>-Hein? Euh non...  
>-Si tu le peux, dit Hermione, ça veut dire qu'il t'a peut être laissé un lien.<br>-en même temps, 17 ans à vivre avec un mage noir dans le corps, je suppose que ça laisse des marques, tu ne penses pas? demanda Harry en essayant d'être léger.  
>-Manquait plus que ça! se plaint Ron. On se débarasse de lui et voila que tout notre travail n'a servi à rien!<br>-Arrête de te plaindre, Ron! gronda Ginny. C'est pas tellement ça le problème! Le soucis c'est si Voldemort s'en rend compte!  
>-J'en doute, dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Si moi j'ai toujours des marques de ce morceau d'âme, lui ne l'a pas encore détâcher de son corps. Je suppose qu'il n'en sait rien.<br>-Ou alors, dit Hermione, c'était juste un cauchemar, parce que tu es anxieux de revoir tes parents et d'être à nouveau à l'époque où Voldemort est en vie!  
>-... Ton septicisme nous tuera, Hermione.. soupira Harry.<br>-Je dis juste qu'on ne doit pas faire de conclusion attive!  
>-Je ne veux pas vous intérompre, commença Ginny en voyant que son frère allait répliquer, mais je pense comme Hermione qu'on devrait se concentrer sur une chose plus concrette.<br>-Les filles sont contre nous ou quoi? s'exclama Ron, énervé.  
>-Non pas toujours, abruti! s'exclama sa soeur. Je parle de cette fille qui semble connaitre notre secret!<br>Il y eu un moment de silence, puis, Hermione baissa la tête.  
>-Si elle ouvre la bouche à notre sujet, on est mal.. très très mal...<br>-Pour l'instant elle ne semble avoir rien dit à personne... commença Harry. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment elle l'a su, afin de ne pas refaire cette erreur!  
>-C'est pas si simple j'imagine! commença Ron. On...<br>-Hey, qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau vous?  
>Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement, se tournant vers les maraudeurs qui, en voyant la conversation animé, s'était approché pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était James qui avait parlé.<br>-Oh de choses et d'autres! improvisa Ron. Harry a encore fait un cauchemar où il voyait Ginny danser des claquettes, et on cherchait à comprendre pourquoi, quel était son traumatisme avec les claquettes vous comprennez!  
>Mensonge ridicule, ok. Tête dépité des trois autres, ok. Mais surtout pour une fois, Ron avait parfaitement détourné et caché un sujet qui aurait pu être embarassant si dévoilé. Dieu bénisse la crédulité des maraudeurs.<p>

Le quatuor et les maraudeurs descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, qui affichait un plafond pluvieux. Quand elle fut remplie, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et imposa le silence.  
>-Bonjour à tous, en ce bon matin! commença-t-il. Je tenais à vous informer que nous avons reçu des informations au sujet de l'école américaine de sorcèlerie, Lutwidge. suite à l'incident d'hier, certains élèves ont décidé de venir continuer leurs années à Poudlard. Dès ce soir, ils arriveront à l'école, et je compte sur vous pour leurs faire un bon accueil quand ils viendront! Ce seront normalement des élèves de 6ème et 7ème années.<br>Il continua un moment, puis s'assit, laissant les élèves retournés à leurs conversations.  
>-De nouveaux élèves? s'exclama Ron, surpris. Depuis quand ils font venir des élèves en cours d'année?<br>-Et c'est un des nouveaux dont on a même pas été prévenu de l'arriver qui dit ça... dit James en levant les yeux au ciel pluvieux de la grande salle.  
>Les oreilles de Ron se mirent à rougir.<br>-euh.. bah euh...  
>-Ouais c'est vrai que vous aurez pu prévenir! s'exclama Sirius.<br>-Ne soit pas si cassant Sirius... murmura Remus avec un sourire calme.  
>-Je ne le suis pas! dit-il avec un air angélique. Et puis il faut l'admettre au moins, qu'eux n'ont même pas prévenu!<br>-En même temps, avec ce qu'il se passe à Lutwidge.. soupira Remus, agacé.  
>-Ce qu'il s'y passe? s'étonna Ron.<br>-Oui... L'autre jour, d'après la Gazette, l'école a été totalement détruite. Elle s'est totalement effondrée! Comme un château de cartes!  
>Ceux qui écoutaient furent silencieux après cette déclaration que Remus avait tout droit ressortit de la Gazette de ce matin. Hermione était surprise.<br>-Comment cela se fait-il? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
>-Aucune idée. dit son ancien professeur en croquant dans sa saucisse matinale. La Gazette n'en dit pas assez à ce sujet...<br>-Mais il y a encore une école de sorcellerie en Amérique? demanda Harry, un peu dans le vague et n'ayant rien écouté en se tournant vers Hermione.  
>-Par la barbe de Merlin, tu déconne Harry! s'exclama Sirius. C'est l'école la plus connue au monde!<br>-ah...?  
>-Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ça! s'étonna James. On en parle tout le temps! Cette école organise même des tournois, sur le dos d'hippogriffes, tu te rends comptes!<br>Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il appella Hermione à l'aide du regard, mais elle cherchait déjà comment le sortir de cet embarra. C'est Ginny qui trouva la solution.  
>-Vous savez, Harry a toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que Beaubatons avant sa quatrième année où on lui a enfin apprit l'existance de Poudlard et Durmstrang!<br>-Alors touuut s'explique... dit Remus avant de rire.  
>Les maraudeurs le suivirent, tandis que Harry fit la moue.<br>-J'ai été élevé par des moldus! Comment je pourrais le savoir!  
>-De la même façon que moi, Harry! s'exclama Hermione. En lisant des livres!<br>-C'est vrai que ça ne lui ferrait pas de mal! ajouta Sirius, un peu fort.

Il y eu un bruit de liquide, comme si quelqu'un venait de recrâcher sa boisson dans son verre. Légèrement surpris, les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers le bruit. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut Lily, se tenant la tête, totalement désespérée. La seconde, Alice qui regardait anxieuse Sirius. La troisième, Sara qui marmonnait des "ça yest ça va mal finir..." à tout bout de champs. Et enfin, la dernière mais non pas des moindres, la tête dans son verre, Milley qui essayait de calmer un fou rire.  
>Harry assista alors à la scène la plus bizarre qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Soudainement, Peter se glissa sous la table comme pour se cacher de Sirius -car il était évident que tous réagissait vis-à-vis de Sirius-, Remus sortit rapidement un livre pour le mettre devant son ami chien, essayant de faire entendre des "Révisons veux-tu!", à travers les bruits divers de James qui allait de "T'as pas remarqué que la barbe de Dumby a poussé?" à "OH REGARDE, UNE MOUCHE!". Pourtant, la haine de celui qu'ils cherchaient en vain à distraire avait monter en flèche. Il donna un coup avec le revert de sa main, renvoyant le livre de Remus dans l'assiette de celui-ci (gratiffiant d'ailleurs un maquillage et une odeur d'oeuf 100% naturelle au visage du loup garou), avant de se lever, poing sur la table.<br>-T'as quelque chose à dire, Curth? Allons, te gène pas, je suis sur que tout le monde a envie d'entendre ta brillante et pitoyable remarque.  
>-Siriuuuuus, tu m'écoutes? commença James, en s'affollant en voyant que ses stratagèmes ne marchaient pas.<br>-... J'aurais jamais cru Sirius comme ça! marmonna Ron, épharé.  
>-J'en reste coite... murmura Hermione, stupéfaite.<br>Harry et Ginny restèrent sans voix. En voyant son parrain agir ainsi, Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt parce qu'il s'agissait là d'une goute d'eau venant s'ajouter au vase rempli du matin même. En tout cas, lui aussi avait l'impression que cette dispute pourrait tourner en horreur pour tout Poudlard.  
>-Je n'ai rien à dire, fini par dire Milley entre deux rires. Tu te suffis à toi même dans le ridicule.<br>-Milleyyyyyy... commença à geindre Sara, pas à l'aise.  
>-Le ridicule? siffla Sirius, piqué au vif alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas été dans d'autres circonstances. Eclaire ma lanterne, j'ai pas l'impression de bien comprendre.<br>-En même temps, tu ne comprends jamais grand chose, vu comme tu es doué.  
>Elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose et voir la fureur de son ennemi grandir au fur et à mesure était une délectation parfaite pour elle. Elle se leva et essuya sa bouche du jus de citrouille qu'elle avait recraché, prête à repartir. Peut être savait-elle que la conversation allait trop dégénérer pour rester dans la grande salle.<br>-Je le suis surement autant que toi tu les pour avaler quelque chose correctement... dit il en un rictus. C'est surement pour ça que tu n'as aucun petit ami.  
>Comprenant l'alusion, une lueur de fureur naquit dans les yeux de la brune. Elle enchaina avec haine.<br>-Disons surtout qu'il est ironique que tu viennes faire une remarque sur la lecture, alors que tu es incapable de lire autre chose que des romans à caractère pornographique.  
>-Et sur quoi tu comptes me juger? gronda Sirius. Je suis pas aussi tordu que tu sembles le croire.<br>-Allons allons! dit-elle entre deux rires froids. T'es un Black après tout, faut pas croire que tu peux être à ce point différent de ta famille.  
>Il y eu un moment de silence, et même Harry se mit à retenir son souffle. Alors là, c'était sévère. Très très sévère. Sirius commençait déjà à se crisper, enfonçant réellement ses doigts dans la table. Milley profita de cet instant pour quitter la grande salle, laissant l'ambiance au plus irritable possible. Remus tenta de faire rassoir Sirius, tandis que James regardait son meilleur ami d'un air anxieux. Voyant que ça pourrait mal tourner, Sara et Lily s'étaient rapproché.<br>-Tu sais bien qu'elle le pense pas hein! s'exclama Sara. Elle est juste... légèrement débile...  
>-L'écoute pas! ajouta Lily. Tu...<p>

Sirius marmonna quelque chose qui interrompit Lily. Pourtant, personne ne comprit vraiment. Pleine d'innocence, Alice demanda.  
>-Qu'y-a-t-il...?<br>-JE VAIS LA TUER! finit-il par rugir en sortant à son tour de la Grande Salle.

Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel le quatuor se regarda, stupéfait. S'ils avaient su qu'ils verraient un jour Sirius dans cet état... ils l'auraient pas cru. Même si c'était légitime...  
>-On aurait mieux fait de le retenir, non...? dit Remus en se mordant la lèvre.<br>-Pour se prendre un pain dans la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse dire ses quatre vérités à la harpie? commenta James. Autant tout de suite se passer une corde autour du cou.  
>-Aïe aïe aïe... marmonna Lily, tapottant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la table.<br>-On peut voir le coté positif des choses! commença Sara, cachant son mal être. Au moins quand ils se disputent, on se parle tous normalement!  
>-Oui, bien sur! ironisa Peter. Peignons les murs en rouge sang tous les jours pour avoir des conversations normales! C'est touuut à fait rationnel!<br>-Pet' marque un point, soupira James. J'aurais préféré qu'on se parle mieux dans d'autre circonstances, Lily jolie!  
>-La ferme, Potter.<br>-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé...? risqua Ron, tandis que les trois autres essayaient de garder le silence.  
>-C'est assez compliqué... commenta Alice, le plus calmement possible.<br>-En fait, faut pas chercher trop loin... soupira James. Ils se détestent. C'est aussi simple que ça.

En sortant de la grande salle, Milley passait plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, oubliant presque son problème avec Sirius se confrontant à un encore plus grand à ses yeux: Avec l'orage et la pluie au dehors, ses cheveux fesaient des frisottis, ou du moins, se dressaient en l'air. Et ça, elle en avait horreur. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de les remettre en ordre, marchant lentement dans les escaliers.  
>-C'est un combat perdu d'avance! rit un des portraits.<br>-Maaaaiiis!  
>Elle rit, puis tenta toujours de combattre ces mèches rebelles. Si elle avait été plus rapide, surement n'aurait-elle pas été rattrapé aussi vite par Black, furieux. Au début, elle n'avait pas fait attention, trop occupée pour cela, mais quand, alors qu'elle était sur un escalier, elle entendit une voix furieuse se rapprocher, un frisson de dégout parcouru son corps.<br>-CURTH!  
>-Ca y'est ça commence... dit-elle en un soupire avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Quoi? Je t'ai blessé pauvre ch-<br>Elle fut intérompu par Sirius, quand celui-ci la prit à la gorge. Elle savait après tout qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Elle le savait! Ca faisait quatre ans, quatre putain d'années qu'ils se disputaient sans cesse! Chacun d'eux avait déjà testé sur l'autre tout les moyens pour les pousser à bout! Elle savait éperdument qu'utiliser sa famille était la pire des conneries!  
>-T'es vraiment suicidaire, en fait! dit-il d'un ton glacé. Ou alors t'es juste inconsciente!<br>Elle tenta de retirer la main qui lui prenait le cou, en remarquant un détail qui étrangement l'amusait dans cette situation. Sirius ne serrait pas. Comme s'il n'avait pas envie de serrer. Comme s'il n'en avait pas les tripes. Il avait toujours été trop "gentleman" pour descendre aussi bas. Au final, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose. Elle arrivait à parler.  
>-Ce que tu peux être susceptible! dit elle, la voix un peu entrecoupée par l'effort.<br>-Susceptible? dit-il en un rictus. Parfait alors! Parlons de ta famille, surtout de ton très cher père, je suis sur qu'on trouvera un terrain d'entente!  
>Son rictus s'aggrandit en constatant que sa réplique avait eu l'effet esconté. Le visage de la jeune fille blêmit et elle se crispa, furieuse, en tentant de se dégager. Sirius rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille et murmura.<br>-Nous savons tous ce qui pourrait blesser l'autre, n'oublie pas. Alors cesse de jouer avec moi!  
>Il la lacha en la poussant en arrière, mais il eut mal calculer son coup. Les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête, et leur tête commençait à déplacer cet amas de pierre au même moment, faisant tituber la brune en arrière. Tout se passa très vite. D'un geste tout à fait instinctif, Sirius la rattrapa et la casa contre lui. Mais cette position ne resta que quelques secondes, ce qui était tout de même juste assez pour qu'ils se surprennent tout deux de l'attitude de Sirius. Pour faire bonne figure, il la lâcha en regardant l'escalier s'accrocher à une nouvelle paroie.<br>-T'aurais pu faire attention! dit-il froidement en mettant l'erreur sur Milley.  
>-Genre c'est ma faute! gronda-t-elle, clairement dégouté en s'éloignant lentement.<br>-Bien évidemment! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était pourvoir toucher mon corps de rêve, n'est-ce pas?  
>Trop d'émotion pour une seule matiné, Milley ne resista pas à l'envie de lui en foutre une. Mais toujours légèrement chancellante, Sirius n'eut qu'un rire moqueur à la gifle. Vexée, Milley se retira. Il attendit juste un moment le temps que l'idée lui monte à la tête, puis, il cria.<br>-AU FAIT! T'AS UNE DETTE ENVERS MOI!  
>-ALORS QUE C'EST TA FAUTE SI J'AI FAILLI TOMBE? CREVE!<br>Et elle partie, se retirant. Avec un sourire fier, fier d'avoir gagné cette bataille, Sirius retourna dans la Grande Salle.

Quand Sirius revint, avec un grand sourire, il y eut une exclamation de surprise, même de la part des filles qui s'étaient remises à l'écart. Au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu sur son parrain et cette fille, que cela faisait quatre ans que cette mini guerre avait commencé, Harry se doutait bien que ce sourire n'avait rien à faire sur le viage du brun. James paniqua.  
>-Me dis pas que tu l'as vraiment tué hein, vieux? T-Tu... tu...<br>-Si ça avait été le cas, je sauterais de joie. dit-il en s'asseyant, tout sourire, prenant une pose nonchalante.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Sara, inquiète.<br>Sirius eut un grand rictus.  
>-C'est un secret ~<br>-Ca veut dire quoi ça...? s'inquiéta un peu Ginny.  
>-Ca va, ya eu ni meurtre, ni éclaboussure, on peut me lâcher maintenant? finit-il par dire froidement en se remettant à manger.<br>Sentant le froid qui venait de se lancer sur la table, James se tourna vers Lily.  
>-Au fait, jolie fleur de Lys! Tu accepterais de...<br>-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, Potter? gronda la rouquine. Non, non, non et non! N'y pense même plus!  
>-... J'allais dire "de m'aider pour mon devoir d'histoire de la magie" mais si tu le prends comme ça... marmonna James en lançant un regard noir à Remus qui étouffait un rire.<br>Lily rosie un peu, mais ne se calma pas pour autant.  
>-Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Remus de t'aider?<br>-Parce que je vais pas draguer mon meilleur pote en même temps que je fais mon devoir. dit-il avec simplicité.  
>Lily s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui faire payer son arrogance, mais James commença à dramatiser.<br>-Et puis, Remus est aussi chiant que Binns dans ce genre de cas! -sans vouloir te vexer, vieux. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour si peu!  
>-Je préfère encore que tu te rates dans tes ASPIC que de t'aider une seule minute! gronda Lily.<br>-Pourtant en temps que préfète, tu devrais aider les autres Gryffondor!  
>-Remus aussi est préfet!<br>-Mais j'veux pas lui faire du charme!  
>-Donc on retourne à cette idée de séduction raté!<br>-Non mais attend!  
>James se leva, sans pour autant avoir la moindre animosité.<br>-Imagine, je m'emmerde à un moment pendant qu'on fait l'exercice et que je décide de m'imaginer mon professeur en bikini.. Bon sang, tu imagines Remus en bikini?  
>-Oh l'horreur.. intervint Sirius en cachant son rire, voyant le visage de Remus passer au rouge.<br>-Donc tu m'imaginerais en bikini? gronda Lily en montrant son poing.  
>-En tout bien tout honneur cela s'entend!<br>Harry ferma les yeux en sentant que le coup allait partir, comme si le simple fait de voir son père en souffrir lui faisait de la peine. En même temps, quelque soit l'époque, personne n'aimerait voir ses parents se tapper dessus.  
>Après le grand "CLAC!" qui résonna un moment dans la tête de Harry, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une tornade rousse quitter la salle. Sara et Alice se lancèrent un regard.<br>-Je m'occupe de Lily et toi de Milley? proposa Alice.  
>-J'allais te le dire... A plus tard les garçons!.. et les filles!<br>Sara adressa un signe de main à la bande, souriant, mais évitant soigneusement Remus du regard. Chose que Sirius ne tarda pas à remarquer, mais qu'il ne releva pas avant qu'elle soit sortie de la Grande Salle.  
>-T'as une touuuuche, 'Mus!<br>-hun?  
>Un peu dans la lune, regardant le ciel pluvieux, Remus se tourna vers Sirius.<br>-Me dis pas que t'as rien remarqué?  
>-De...?<br>-... Boulet...  
>James poussa un profond soupire de son coté, observant la porte qui avait laissé passer Lily. Avec une grimace de dégout, il obervait certains Serpentard, dont Bellatrix Black ou encore, severus Rogue, emprinter le même chemin que la dame de ses pensés. Presque aussitôt, il se lamanta.<br>-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de sortir avec la personne qu'on aime...  
>-Parce que tu t'y prends d'une bonne façon pour n'importe quelle fille, mais pas pour elle. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.<br>-Des conseils de drague d'un célibataire qui ne recherche aucune relation sérieuse, je m'en passerais.. répondit James avec un sourire taquin.  
>-Et bien, soupira Sirius. Tu préfères les conseils d'un éternel célibataire coincé -il montra Remus- ou d'un marié à la nourriture -il montra Peter- peut être?<br>-C'est méchaaaant! se plaint Peter.  
>-Pas totalement faux en soit... dit Remus en un sourire.<br>-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée...  
>James se tourna alors vers le quatuor.<br>-Harry, comment t'as fait pour sortir avec Ginny?  
>Harry, qui buvait son jus de citrouille, avala de travers quand la question lui fut poser. Il resta un moment immobile pour se remettre les idées en place, mais cette question était arrivé comme un cognard sur son flanc droit. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Ginny, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas plus compréhencible que lui. Puis, une idée, une imagination passa dans le regard des deux. Il fallait parler avant que...<br>-C'est simple, Ginny lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour. dit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
>... Avant que Ron ne dise n'importe quoi. Harry le regarda, du coin de l'oeil.<br>-La feeerme Ron...  
>-comment ça un filtre d'amour? se surpris James.<br>-Bah honnêtement, je ne vois que ça! Ginny est amoureuse de lui depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, en première année -il se tourna vers sa soeur et fit des yeux de biche, ce qui donnait à celle-ci l'envie de l'étrangler- et lui n'a commencé à l'apprécier qu'en sixième année!  
>-C'est pas un filtre d'amour. gronda Ginny. C'est la force des choses!<br>-bah quand même! nota Ron. Entre temps, tu es sortie avec Dean, par exemple, et lui avec Cho, c'est quand même un autre registre...  
>-Et toi tu avais flashé sur Fleur et Lav... commença Harry.<br>-Ne prononce pas son nom! dit Ron en paniquant soudainement.  
>-Tu l'avais cherché... murmura Harry entre ses dents de façon chantante.<br>James et Sirius regardaient les échanges avec amusement. Plus que tout, ils observaient Hermione qui se tenait soigneusement à l'écart de cette conversation. Peut être se doutait-elle qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire.

Pour Ginny, la scène qui suivit fut un comble. Son beau père, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré, se jetta sur elle, l'air admiratif.  
>-Tu l'as toujours aimé d'un amour si pur! Apprend moi à charmer! Je veux faire pareil!<br>-C'est partie... murmura Sirius, fatiguée.  
>-Aïe aïe... soupira Remus. Il va jamais s'en sortir...<br>-dis, Harry! s'exclama soudainement Hermione. Tu sais que Ron répète à qui veut l'entendre que t'étais un Don Juan?  
>-... Quoooooi? gronda Harry.<br>-J'ai jamais dit ça! se défendit Ron.  
>-Même qu'il dit à tout le monde ce que tu dis pendant ton sommeil!<br>-Hey! c'pas vrai!  
>-Et je crois même qu'il a déjà dit que tu dragais sa soeur quand tu sortais avec Cho!<br>-Tu vas pas la croire quand même Harry! dit Ron en paniquant.  
>-T'as intérêt de courir! gronda Harry en se levant.<br>Ron se leva, et, pour sa survie, songea à partir en courant, loin, très loin de la Grande salle.. pourchassé par Harry. Hermione poussa un soupire soulagée, puis se leva.  
>-On va aller arranger tout ça; Tu viens, Ginny?<br>-Eh? s'exclama James. Mais elle devait m'apprendre à charmer Lilyyyy!  
>La rouquine se leva, comprenant enfin pourquoi Hermione avait réagit comme ça. Elle se leva amusée.<br>-Je suis obligée d'y aller. Ils ont besoin de moi pour empêcher le carnage! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dramatique qui sonnait faux.  
>Puis, à leur tour, les filles quittèrent la Grande Salle, sous les rires des Gryffondor.<p>

Arrivé dans un couloir du deuxième étage, Harry arriva à attraper Ron. Celui-ci semblait se confondre en excuse.  
>-Mais j'ai rien faaaiiiiiiit!<br>Harry eut un grand sourire amué, puis, passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
>-Je sais. Hermione est très intelligente quand elle veut.<br>-Hein? Comment ça?  
>Ron était concidérablement surpris, quand Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent.<br>-Ouf! s'exclama la rousse. Tu n'as pas fait de mal à Won-Won!  
>-Won-W... gronda Ron avec dégout en repensant à Lavande.<br>-J'ai compris ce que Hermione voulait que je fasse. le coupa Harry avec un sourire.  
>-Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi violent par nature! gloussa Hermione.<br>-... J'ai pas compris... marmonna Ron.  
>-Ron... T'as toujours un train de retard, je me trompe? soupira Ginny.<br>Ron fit la moue, sans comprendre. Harry cacha son rire, tandis que la soeur du rouquin poussa un profond soupire. Sa petite amie posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fatiguée et usée par l'attitude de son petit ami.  
>-Allons, Ron! Si James trouvait des techniques de drague de la part de Ginny, on changerait le temps.<br>-Bah.. si ça l'aide à aller en couple avec Lily... marmonna Ron.  
>-Sauf qu'on ne doit pas changer le temps! commenta sa soeur. Et si je lui donne des conseils, je changerais forcément sa façon d'agir! Et peut être qu'avec ces conseils, il n'arrivera jamais à draguer Lily et Harry ne viendra jamais au monde!<br>-... vu comme ça...  
>-Tu devrais voir ta tête Ron... murmura Ginny.<br>En effet, le rouquin abordait clairement une face totalement dépité. Sa soeur adorait vraiment l'embêter, et elle y arrivait à merveille! Alors que Ron et Ginny commençait à se disputer, Harry se perdit un peu dans ses pensés, se souvenant de sa seule expériance temporelle et des faits les plus importants de celle-ci.  
>-Mais Hermione, et si ça doit se faire comme il y a 5 ans?<br>-Que veux-tu dire? s'étonna la brune.  
>-Je veux dire... Si on avait pas remonté le temps, et que j'avais pas fait un patronus, je ne me serais jamais sauvé la vie...<br>-On ne peut pas risquer ça, comme avant. Tu savais ce que tu avais vu! Là, on sait pas du tout ce qu'on fait!  
>-Mais alors on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on a la possibilité de changer le temps, non?<br>Harry était perdu. Les voyages temporels étaient vraiment la chose la plus complexe à laquelle il avait été confronté. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien ce que Dumbledore avait dit sur le temps. Il ne pouvait pas le négliger. Et c'est pourquoi il était perdu.  
>-J'comprends que dalle... dit Harry en un soupire. Si seulement on savait ce qu'on fais-...<p>

Ginny cria. Hermione bougea de façon flou, répétant son nom d'une façon sourde. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu voir quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry s'était écroulé sur le sol, les yeux blancs, dans le vide le plus total.

La scène qui suivit ne se passa pas dans le couloir, mais dans un grand manoir, dont les murs vides et sans personnalité ne pouvaient amener la moindre indication sur le lieu. La lumière verte des flammes n'apportait aucune chaleur, et les rideaux de velour refermés n'amenait aucune liberté.  
>Entre deux lueurs menaçantes, une imposante silouhette, mais pas des moindres, se tenait, cachant dans l'osbcurité son tein blanc et laiteux. Son regard rougeâtre ne faisait que poignarder l'homme, déjà soumis à ses pieds, qui tremblait et se tordait de douleur.<br>-J'ai besoin de main d'oeuvre. dit la voix sifflante, brisant le silence effrayant.  
>-M-mais...<br>-Silence, Pettigrow, je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler. gronda le mage noir, du haut de sa carrure. Tu sais très bien, parfaitement ce qu'il me faut!  
>L'homme au visage gris redressa la tête, tremblant de tout son corps, comme convultionné par les pires sortilèges. Il paniquait. La frayeur vieillissait son visage terni qui prenait la même teinte que sa barbe poivre et sel.<br>-Il me faut des infos de Poudlard. Et tu sais comment m'en obtenir, n'est-ce pas?  
>Ce sifflement donnait froid dans le dos. Dos qui se courba, vénérant.<br>-P-pourquoi ne pas demander aux Black... Vous savez comme cette famille vous soutiens, mon maître...  
>-Parce que Dumbledore surveille les Serpentards imbécile! siffla le Lord, cruellement. Il me faut quelqu'un d'une autre maison!<br>-I-il y a un Black chez les Gryffondor...  
>Un rire froid, torsionnaire transperça l'air comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Eric Pettigrow réalisa sans peine qu'il avait fait une erreur.<br>-Un Black, un traitre,qui a fuit sa famille.. Non. Tirer quoique ce soit de ce bon à rien est impossible. C'est pour ça que aj'en appel à toi.  
>-...Mais...<br>-Débrouille toi pour que tout fonctionne selon notre plan.

Il y eut soudain une certaine chaleur qui se répendait le long de son corps, à partir de sa joue. Il mit unmoment à comprendre que cette brûlure venait de coup répété sur ses joues.  
>Harry ouvrit les yeux.<br>Devant lui, Ron, anxieux, lui frappait les joues comme pour le réveiller. Hermione était totalement horrifiée, et une fois qu'il fut réveiller, Ginny lui sauta dans les bras, folle d'inquiétude.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry? demanda Ron. P'tain tu nous avais plus fait de coup comme ça depuis l'année dernière au moins!<br>L'année dernière... Oui... Quand il avait vu... Quand il était dans l'esprit de Voldemort... alors...  
>Machinalement, il caressa sa murmura.<br>-Je n'ai pas mal...  
>Hermione fut surprise, et alla près de lui.<br>-T-tu as juste dû faire un malaise...  
>-Hermione.. Ca va faire la deuxième fois que je rêve de Voldemort.. on peut pas rester sans rien faire!<br>Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle tapotait, anxieuse, le bout de sa baguette.  
>Harry était clairement paniqué. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait toujours un bout de cette vermine dans son corps?<br>-C'est impossible... C'est pas logique... Ca peut pas recommencer...  
>Totalement dépité, quatuor se lancèrent des regards terrifiés.<p>

Ce voyage ne semblait pas tourner en simple bonne promenade de complaisance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*a tellement de chose à régler avant de pouvoir écrire la suite... cohérence... personnages... apparence... Quelques histoire..*<strong>_

**Vous embrasses à nouveau en tout cas et merci d'avoir lu!**

**Miss Milley Black **


End file.
